Anodyne
by Samantha Strait
Summary: The sequel to 'Exile'. Jasper is gone, Sam has nothing to live for. Who can stop her from wasting away...who can take away her pain? Who can be her Anodyne? AU and slightly OOC **I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Here it is! I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter of Exile and expressed your horror and excitement to find out what I had planned next. You're about to find out, kids. Hold onto your seats! See you at the end;) P.S. Breaking Dawn blew my mind. It was fantastic! If you want to talk about it, PM me! I don't bite...hard.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

When you've lost everything in the world that's important to you, there isn't much to stop you from being stupid. You've got nothing to make you want to take care of yourself. Nothing and no one can bring you the tiniest bit of happiness…except that which you've lost. Your anodyne is the person you loved and lost, and you'll do anything for another hit of relief from that loved one; anything to keep your drug and feed your addiction. I should know…my anodyne was the most addictive of them all: he was my true love.

Chapter 1

The first month after Jasper was killed, no one could get me to do anything...not hunt, not talk, not even look him or her in the eye. Esme was riddled with worry about me, as well as grief from losing a son for the second time. The whole house was grieving, but they managed to find a way past it after a while. My way of dealing was to shut myself off from it and anyone who knew the love of my existence.

At least…that's what I was told. I remember nothing about that month. After Edward told me about my husband, my memories are non-existent…until the day of the family intervention. Ugh…I still shudder to think about what happened that day. Mostly because I know Jasper would be ashamed of my actions.

* * *

I watched without comprehending as my brothers walked across the floor toward me. My sharp ears heard their conversation, but didn't understand. My absent mind missed the anger and pain in their tones as they called my name. I didn't move an inch as they stood in front of me, yelling their heads off.

"You need to talk to someone! Grieving alone isn't good for you, Sam. Let us help!"

"Esme is worried sick about you, Sam!"

"The whole entire family is worried."

"Damn it, Samantha! It's been a month! You need to feed. Jasper would want you to."

That made me flinch. No one had said his name within hearing distance of me since the day I'd woken up. I registered that and almost glared up at Emmett. Instead, I tried to retreat deeper into myself.

"Oh, no, you don't. Samantha Jo Whitlock, don't you dare."

That time, my eyes closed against the torrent of pain. _Whitlock…we were married ten minutes._

"What does that matter? You were married. Jasper loved you more than anything. If he saw you lying here wasting away, he'd be furious."

That did it. My anger finally crashed through the numb layer I'd protected myself with. I was on my feet and in Edward's face before I knew what I was doing. I screamed at him without censoring.

"God damn you, Edward! You don't have any idea what it's like to lose your soul mate."

Emmett huffed and grasped my shoulders, roughly shaking me. My teeth rattled and I did glare this time.

"We would if you'd talk to us! The only way we even know you're alive is because we can see you breathing."

"Maybe that's because I don't feel alive anymore!"

They glanced at each other and turned back to stare at me, waiting for me to speak.

"The best part of me died when he did. I feel like half of me just disappeared and the rest is…"

"Dying too," Emmett said, enfolding me in a hug. I was shocked for a second at the contact, then held onto my brother will all my strength. I broke down when I felt Edward doing the same from behind and all my sadness broke through for the first time since I'd found out.

I sobbed until I couldn't anymore, taking a deep hitching breath and moving away from my brothers slightly. My eyes scanned the dark room and saw the rest of our…my family standing in or around the doorway. I smiled slightly and opened my arms to them. Esme was the first to try to strangle me, hissing in my ear.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry"

She pulled back and I nearly flinched as I met Carlisle's gaze.

"You worried your mother and I half to death, young lady. It had better not happen again."

I threw my arms around his neck, smiling lightly as I felt his arms grip me just as tightly.

"Sorry, Dad."

Each of the rest of my siblings came forward and embraced me, giving me similar lectures and (in Rosalie's case) threats. Surprisingly, I felt a chuckle bubble up in my throat as she glared down at me. Despite that, I felt the need to apologize to my family again.

"I'm really sorry I worried you all so much. I just…I couldn't talk to anyone who knew him because I knew you'd want to talk about him. I couldn't, so I shut myself off. Eddie and Emmie made me realize this was only hurting everyone more than it should. I hope you can forgive me."

My brothers both glared at me. _Oops…sorry…Eddie_. I grinned as he growled at me, which set Emmett off, which then caused Esme to scold both of them, which finally made me grin more. _Things are finally starting to get better. I think I may actually survive this…maybe._

* * *

After that day, the family made me face what had happened and helped me through the inevitable emotional landslide it brought out. They each helped me deal in their own way and kept me sane after my husband's death. Having them to help me was a miracle, but what made the whole thing ideal was they healed a bit, too, as they were healing me.

Esme and Carlisle were both caring and listened to me for hours, holding me as I fell apart. Emmett was his normal boisterous self, pulling me into the game room and playing endless hours of video games to take my mind off my grief. Rose and Allie took me shopping, calling it retail therapy. Edward was always the one to listen to me when I needed to talk and then gave me advice about how to deal with whatever problem it might be.

Regardless, each day I felt the throbbing hole in my heart and soul where Jasper should be. Nothing that anyone did lessened that pain. Most of the time, it only just barely took my mind off it. I didn't know how to make it go away and it made me think that I'd be in this lonely painful place the rest of my existence.

One sunny day had been particularly painful. We were all pent up at home because of the whole sparkling thing, so each of the couples had found something to do with each other. I didn't begrudge them their happiness, but it made the ache in my heart even stronger. I tried to concentrate on the book I'd chosen, but as I heard Em and Rose start to do what they do best when in each other's company, I lost it a little.

Without thinking, I threw the book down and bolted out of the room and out the front door. I heard someone yelling at me from the house, but I kept running. I had to get away or I'd be insane by the time the sun went down. Not watching the scenery, I got as far away as I could.

I suddenly felt the need to stop and did so. My eyes looked around and saw the clearing where Jasper had saved me from the psycho vampire. I gasped, my knees giving out as I realized this was one of the last places I'd seen my love alive. My nose even pretended that it could smell him. My mind perked at the scent, then halted when the rational side took over. _It's not him. He's gone…not here. _I let my eyes flutter close as the wave of pain threatened to drown me.

I'm still not sure how long I sat there immobile. The whole time I could smell him as if he were right in front of me and kept telling myself I was crazy. Memories of us together ran through my head as I hugged my knees and rested my forehead on them. My body ached for him at the memory of our first night together. I craved the taste of his lips. His clever mind…that accent…the hair that was always in his golden eyes…I needed him.

My eyes opened as I tried to fight off the pain. I screamed out loud when I saw Jasper standing right in front of me. I was frozen for a second, feeling whole for the first time in months knowing he'd come back to me. I ran to him, blinked and came to a stop in front of where he had been standing moments before…and stared into nothingness. The pain came rushing back, nearly bringing me to my knees again. Calling his name, I looked around frantically. _Okay…I can't find him…Emmett and Edward can help me find him!_ I turned and bolted for the house.

Esme was standing on the porch looking angrier than I'd ever seen her.

"Samantha Jo Whitlock! What on Earth did you think you were doing? Someone could have seen you!"

"Mom! I just saw Jasper! Isn't that great? He ran away, though. I need Edward and Emmett to help me find him! Hey, Emmie, Eddie! Come here!"

Esme stared at me, shocked. Em came out of the house yelling at me, while Edward followed, his expression matching Esme. I shook my head, clapping to get Emmett's attention.

"Em, shut up! I need your help to find Jasper. I just saw him, but he ran away. You and Edward have to help me find him."

Now I had three vampires staring at me like I had just cut myself in two and sewn myself back together in front of their eyes. I impatiently sighed, tapping my foot against the ground.

"Come on, guys, let's go!"

Edward slowly came toward me, putting his hands up like he was being arrested.

"Sam…you didn't see Jasper. He's dead."

I was suddenly furious.

"He is NOT dead! I just saw him, moron! You have to help me find him!"

They continued to stare at me…and my sanity slowly came back to me.

"Oh, my God! I'm hallucinating now, too? This is fan-fucking-tastic!"

Shockingly, Esme said nothing about my vulgar language as I shoved past them into the house. I quickly ran up the stairs, locking myself in our…my bedroom. Dry eyed and angry with myself, I flopped down onto the bed. _What's next? Will I start seeing little green aliens chasing me everywhere I go?_ I ranted at myself like this for a long time, but one thought always stuck in my head: seeing Jasper again had been the best feeling in the world; I knew I had to feel that again.

* * *

For the next week, I kept going back to the spot where I'd "seen" Jasper, hoping to do so again. I _needed_ to see him, to take the ache away like seeing him had done before. Each time I came back to the house disappointed and heartbroken all over again. But, like the addict that I was, I refused to give up on getting the high I got from seeing his beautiful face. Even addicts know when to quit, though. I decided that I'd go one last time and if I didn't "see" Jasper again, I'd give up.

My quick exit caused a chorus of groans to come from the house behind me. My family had been extremely against trying to bring on these hallucinations, especially after I came back to the house broken every time I tried. I ignored them and ran toward our spot, the wind whipping my face. I loved it, but was eager to get to our place. As I got closer, my thoughts turned to Jasper.

This happened often when I sat waiting for him. My memories were my company during these vigils. I smiled as they flitted through my head, finally arriving in the clearing. I sat down in the middle, laying on my back and staring at the gray sky above me.

It had been just like this on our wedding day. I sighed, my eyes closing as the memory of those last few seconds together ran through my head and the aching hole opened itself wide. I swore I could feel his hands grasping mine, bringing them to his lips.

I sighed in contentment and pushed away the pain, letting myself sink deeper into the fantasy. I imagined that I felt his cool fingers on my brow, trailing their way down my cheeks and hesitating before touching my lips. They parted under the "touch" and that was when I made myself stop dreaming. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and jolted at the face I saw above me. I was again frozen as I gazed upon Jasper's face.

"Why are you so sad, missy?"

_Oh, my God! My hallucinations talk now? This is AWESOME! Can I talk back?_

"Jasper?"

"Yes…are you all right? You are really pale all of a sudden."

I nodded weakly, a million questions running through my head. The most important spilled from my lips.

"Are you real?"

His chuckle sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Yes, ma'am. You never did answer my question."

I shook my head to clear it as I sat up.

"What was your question?"

"Why are you so sad?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Duh! I thought you were dead!"

"What? I'm sorry, but…do I know you?"

Anger ran through me then, unchecked and reflected back at me by his power.

"Damn you, Jasper! What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing with me?"

"I am not playing a game, woman! Are you crazy?"

"Probably. That's not the point. You know me, Jasper. You love me. I'm your wife!"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Oh, God. He really doesn't know me._ He regained his composure, the cold mask slipping over his face. My Jasper was gone as he drew up his chin and looked down his nose at me.

"I've never seen you before in my life. If I had, I certainly wouldn't have married such an uncouth woman!"

His words demolished the heart he'd rebuilt with his presence. My breathing suddenly bordered on hyperventilation. I dizzily swayed, trying to find purchase. _Wow…I didn't know vampires could _get_ dizzy._ His hand suddenly gripped mine again.

"You are not all right. I need to get you home. Where do you live?"

Accepting that he really didn't remember, I recited directions as he helped me to my feet.

"Okay. I want you to hold on to me until I can get you back."

I did as he asked and he ran me back to the house in a flash. My eyes registered the fact that the whole family was standing on the porch as we approached. Esme saw him first and ran toward us. She was hugging him before he could catch her, taking all of us into a heap on the ground. I let my head fall back in frustration as I watched the rest of our family's feet speed toward us.

"Jasper, you're alive! Where have you been?"

"Esme! I'm…not sure."

The rest of his reply was cut off when the rest of the family pounced on him. _So, I'm the only one he doesn't remember, then. That's just my shitty luck. _

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Broken**-Lifehouse, **Still Life**-Bryan White & **Prodigal**-OneRepublic

**_Okay...that was the first chapter to the much anticipated sequel to Exile. How are you guys liking Anodyne so far? I'm betting you're alternating between jumping up and down in your chair because Jazz is still alive and yelling at the monitor because he has no memory of our (and his) Samantha. Review; give me a piece of your mind, good or bad. In return, you shall get a preview of chapter 2, which is finished (along with two more chapters and one in progress). Thanks for sticking! Samantha_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Okay, here's chapter 2! Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 1: bloomsky, '-'IncubusHelen'-', imadoodlenoodle, AN Zoriah, and PaleViolet. Your feedback and encouragement is much appreciated:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Not able to take _seeing_ my love and being unable to _touch_ him, I quietly made my way past the family reunion that was taking place on the front porch. I ghosted through the house, locking myself in my room. To block out the sound of my family's voices, I put my ear buds in my ear and cranked my iPod. OneRepublic's soothing music brought my inner turmoil down to a light simmer and helped me shut off my mind.

That was why when someone came into the room, they got all the way to the bed and pulled out my ear buds before I knew they were there. Sputtering and swearing, I quickly sat up and sought the intruder. Finding no one, I became angrier. Thinking my brothers were having fun picking on me again, I shouted at them.

"Damn it, dumb and dumber! I am really not in the mood for your bull shit right now!"

By the end of the rant, I was shaking the bed with my sobbing. I lay on my side, curled into a ball. _Damn him for making me mourn him again! How am I supposed to make it through this time? I only _just_ did the last time._ I flinched and wrapped my arms around my torso as another shot of pain went through my heart.

Suddenly, I felt cool arms pick me up. The arms settled me on their lap and I buried my face in whatever surface I could reach…which turned out to be his chest. I recognized the scent and started to calm myself down, listening to him murmur to me.

"I'm _so_ sorry, dear heart."

"D-d-dad, w-what am I g-going to d-do? H-he doesn't remember m-me!"

"We don't know exactly what happened yet. He's still downstairs with everyone. You almost brought him to his knees, Sam."

"What? Oh…that. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I just—"

"You never expected to see him again, and you expected that if you did it would be just like it was before the explosion."

I nodded, taking a shuddering breath. Not wanting to move, but knowing I had to, I crawled from Carlisle's lap and stood on shaky limbs. Taking a steadying breath and hardening myself, I raised my chin.

"I won't loose myself again. This isn't going to take me away from you."

He rose, standing beside me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it. Just give it time. It might be temporary, so don't jump to any conclusions until we know more."

I slid my arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Dad. Will you come downstairs with me?"

"Absolutely. Are you ready for battle, then?"

I nearly flinched as I remembered Jasper's nickname for me. _My little soldier_. As we moved out of the room and down the stairs, this was one battle I was praying to win.

* * *

As I walked into the living room, everyone froze. The sudden silence made me roll my eyes.

"Don't stop talking on my account."

Frustrated, I scanned the faces of my family. I looked at Jasper last. He was staring at me, his eyes troubled. They'd obviously been talking about me to him, undoubtedly because he was completely confused as to why there was a crazy woman claiming to be his wife. I broke the gaze, looking toward the floor. As my eyes swept down, I noticed that his wedding ring was gone. Feeling a slight twinge in my heart, I sucked up all my courage and walked up to him, offering my hand.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier. If you can forgive me, I hope we can be at least civil to each other. My name is Samantha Wh—Hildebrand."

The words hurt to say, but I wasn't going to force him to be with me when he didn't even remember me properly. Dreading the possibility that he wouldn't ever remember what we were to each other and hoping we could live peacefully when he didn't, I waited for him to respond. He stared down at me with sadness in his eyes as he took my hand. The jolt of awareness that ran through me almost killed me all over again, and the lack of reaction from him actually did…well, killed my heart.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was a shock at first, but our family assured me that you are telling the truth. I'm sorry for my reaction earlier."

"It's okay. We're all just really glad you're alive. Like I told you, we thought you were dead."

His eyes suddenly became angry, turning nearly flat black.

"Yes, so they've told me. Who would blow up our limousine?"

Unable to give him an answer, I shrugged and pulled my hand from his. Unable to take the nearness, I moved to the couch and sat between Edward and Rosalie. She grabbed my hand, squeezing and looking at me sadly. Edward put his arm around my shoulder, gripping it lightly. This support kept me from loosing my mind.

He was still in my line of vision as I listened to Carlisle ramble on about reasons for Jasper's memory loss. His face was almost murderous as he was told that it had to have been someone wiping specific memories from his mind, since only the time we'd known each other was missing (going completely blank after getting out of the Volvo with Edward at the airport).

_All those months…how we met, coming up here, my change, the wedding…everything about us is gone. It never happened for him. How am I going to survive knowing that, knowing he didn't miss me at all while he was all I ever thought about? Now, he's going to be in the same house and act like we've never met before. God, I can't be here. I can't take that. I thought I could, but it will kill me!_

Someone pulling me to my feet startled me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Edward's mutinous face ahead of me, his arms pulling me out of the room. He said nothing as he kidnapped me. I knew it would be bad after I realized he'd heard me thinking, so I braced myself for his wrath. He threw the front door open and dragged me out and down the steps, running into the forest. When he stopped a good distance from the house, he turned on me.

"You are not going anywhere, Sam! Do you know how much it would hurt Esme if you just left? Everyone in this family loves you like the sister you are to us. This family would be in pieces if you leave. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I looked away from his furious glare.

"I can't be near him and not love him, Edward. It will _kill_ me to act like I never loved him."

He sighed and all his anger seemed to leave him with the useless air. He sat on a patch of grass, dragging me down next to him. His hands ran through his messy bronze hair and his face matched his age for a fleeting second. When he met my eyes, the mask was carefully in place.

"Sam, I understand how you feel. Your thoughts…break my heart. Were I in your situation, I would want to be as far away from Jasper as I could get, but if you have any chance of making his memories come back, you have to be here. Listening to us tell him what happened isn't going to do a damn bit of good. Let him get to know you again…be patient…I'm sure his memory will return."

"How can you be sure?"

"We can't be. No one can ever be completely sure of anything. But, Carlisle thinks that because Jasper is a strong vampire, the damage done will heal itself over time. You have to be here when it does, or he'll be crushed."

I suddenly knew that he was right. My heart knew that Jasper would come back to me. What was the use of eternity if you didn't get time to wait out the things you want? Hope coursed through me and I grinned for the first time since the explosion.

"Okay. I'll stay. Thanks, Edward."

"That's the spirit! Come back to the house with me?"

He stood, offering his hand to help me up. I took it, but decided not to go back just yet.

"I think I need some time to think. I'm going to pace out here for a while. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

He nodded, disappearing through the trees in the direction of our home. I sighed, running to the only place I knew I wanted to be right then: the clearing.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

Samantha's pain washed over me as Edward dragged her out of the house. For some reason, I felt like I needed to go after them, so I followed them out the door and into the forest. They stopped a good distance from the house. Not meaning to eavesdrop, but not able to stop myself, I stood frozen as I listened. Edward's rage was terrible, so I sent a wave of calm at him. It didn't do much.

"You are not leaving, Sam!"

My shock enveloped me for a second. _She's leaving? No! She can't!_ My mind cried out without knowing why. Her softly spoken reply brought me back to the conversation and broke my heart.

"I can't be near him and not love him, Edward. It will _kill_ me to act like I never loved him."

Without my help, his anger left him as he felt her pain. I hated myself for causing her a moment's anguish. I listened with half an ear until I heard her agree to stay. The hope and excitement running through her were a welcome change from the polar opposite that seemed to haunt her. Edward left, running back to the house, and I watched her run off in another direction for a second before deciding to follow her.

By the time I'd caught up with her, she'd made herself comfortable. She was lying in the middle of the clearing, her limbs akimbo and her hair fanning out behind her. The sun, such as it was, gave her a slight glow. Her shirt had ridden up slightly and exposed a sizeable portion of her midriff. As she shifted, crossing her legs, her pants slipped up and showed her legs to the knees.

I almost drooled at the sight, then mentally slapped myself when she sensed me. As she lifted her head and opened her eyes, I shifted deeper into the shadows. I held my breath until she was again lying with her eyes closed. Peaceful for the first time in a very long while, I quietly sat watching her.

Her slow breathing relaxed me even further, and my mind strayed to the first time I'd seen her here. I'd been hunting, thirsty after a long trip. Seeing her accidentally from the trees, I'd thought her the most beautiful creature. Some part of me felt like I'd known her before, but my rational mind quickly put _that_ notion to rest. Her distress and despair had flooded me, literally knocking the breath out of me. The waves of pain washed over me and I had to stop myself from comforting her.

In the end, the secrecy had been fruitless. She had spotted me as I tried to run, freezing me momentarily in her shocked gaze. I barely registered her scream. She ran at me, blinking for a second. Thankfully, that had broken the trance and had given me a chance to escape. Hearing her yelling almost made me go back, but being a coward, I'd avoided the clearing for almost a week.

Thoughts of her had haunted me each minute after I'd seen her. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave me alone. Finally, I gave up and decided to see her again. Taking a chance, I made my way back to the clearing. When I arrived, I saw her already in what I'd come to think of as our clearing. I felt her deep grief and couldn't stop myself from comforting her.

I ran to her without realizing what I was doing, kneeling beside her still form. Taking her tiny hands in mine, I'd tried to take the pain from her with my touch. Once my lips had touched her skin, the need to touch her rose up in my. It took over as my fingers brushed her forehead, her cheeks. I almost stopped myself as I touched her lips. The current that shocked me almost knocked me over. I was even more shocked when her lips parted and her eyes fluttered open.

They held happiness first, then shock filtered in and took over. My mouth spoke to her before I could stop it, not even knowing what it said. She responded merely with my name…and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. After that, the encounter went sour and I ended up having to help her home. As she recited my family's address here in Alaska, I felt another shock go through me. I finally found where they were after months of searching. In haste, I took her back to my home and was immediately accosted by my family.

Since then, I'd been nothing but trouble for this beautiful woman. I knew the pain she felt now was because of me. I knew I was the world's biggest boor for treating her this way, and I was even more of a monster because I did nothing to rectify my behavior. My wife deserved better than what I'd been giving her.

My wife…the words even _sounded_ right to me. My heart rejoiced at the words, but my mind had no recollection of marrying such a creature. I had to find a way to take away some of the hurt. Suddenly determined, I stood, making myself known and walking toward her. As she heard me, she sat up, wearily staring me down. Knowing I'd put that weariness in her eyes bothered me for a reason my mind couldn't yet name. I stopped about five feet from her, unsure of what she would want from me.

"Hello, Samantha. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to talk about…"

"Us," she supplied helpfully.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, nodding. I looked up to see her smiling slightly at me.

"Okay. Pop a squat, Jasper. What did you want to talk about?"

I sat where I was, mirroring her position. It was hard to keep eye contact, but I needed to make her see that I meant what I was about to say.

"Samantha, I feel sick about what I'm doing to you—"

"Don't. It's not your fault. I'll deal with it…eventually," she mumbled the last under her breath. I sighed and looked away, collecting the million thoughts racing in my head. Looking back into her beautiful tawny eyes, I suddenly had a flash of looking into the same eyes, only they'd been hazel then and looking at me filled with love. I lost my breath, then looked at her excitedly.

"You used to have brown eyes…hazel!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. It opened and closed a few times before she spoke.

"Y-y-yes…h-h-how did you kn-n-ow?"

Wrapped up in the excitement, I moved to sit beside her, taking her tiny hands in mine.

"I remembered! I was looking in your eyes just then and I got a flash…I saw them staring at me with such love."

"Oh, my God! You're remembering?! What made you think they were my eyes?"

"I honestly don't know. I just _knew_ they were yours. Carlisle has to be right. My brain is healing itself."

She stared at me with such hope, such love; I was undone. I took her in my arms and brushed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Jazz…"

Her hands twined in my hair and pulled me to her lips again, all the desperation and grief and happiness coursing through me as she touched me. She whimpered, pulling herself closer to me, into my lap as her legs wrapped around my waist. This wonderful contact lasted about two seconds, then she was across the clearing, staring at me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. It won't happen again."

Then she was gone, only her scent, faint gardenia, lingered on me. I felt like my world had just been torn apart, and I had no clue as to why. I swore viciously and threw myself onto the ground, berating myself for being a thousand times the fool and hurting her again.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **I'm Not Supposed To Love You Anymore**-Bryan White, **The Power of Love**-Celine Dion & **Feels Like Home**-Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

_**What'd you think? Are you pulling your hair out yet? Sorry, but Jasper and Sam kept giving me drama vibes...it's frustrating for me, too, because I want to see them happy. So...tell them to cooperate with me in a review;) You'll get fluff from them as well as a snippet of chapter 3! Thanks for reading and please leave me your feedback! I thrive on it;) Samantha**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**Finally...chapter 3! I really like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, too. Thanks to PaleViolet and '-'IncubusHelen'-' as well as the two anonymous reviewers for their input on chapter 2 (I agree with the anon who said both Jasper and Sam have some self-hate issues...the totally do). Sorry I couldn't send you two lovely anonymous persons your reward snippet of this chapter, but your feedback was very much appreciated! You readers rock hard! Thanks:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**My POV**_

I ran through the woods, feeling like I'd left half of myself in that clearing. Being in Jasper's arms again had been…amazing. _He only did it because he was excited about the memory he had. He doesn't love you and you almost took advantage of him while he was weak. You are a terrible person!_ Ignoring Esme and Edward's concerned stares, I ran up to our bedroom…and stopped short. _This isn't mine anymore. This is Jasper's room. I can't stay here._

My feet took me back down the stairs and into the spare bedroom where I'd been changed. I shut the door behind me and flopped onto the bed and lay staring at the ceiling. Taking deep, slow breaths and singing the newest insipid song by Miley Cyrus cleared my head so that I could function. When I could, I realized I felt terrible for what I'd done to Jasper.

Expecting him to go back to being _my_ Jasper after one memory was ridiculous. Never the less, the minute he'd kissed me, I _had_ expected that. His kiss had merely been given to the closest person in the heat of the moment. I had basically attacked him because of that.

Shame coursed through me. _He prolly thinks I'm the world's biggest hussy now_, I thought dejectedly, _not the smartest way to show him you love him. _Feeling my undead heart squeeze at this thought, I fought to clear my mind again. I was successful and nearly jumped when someone knocked on the door. Sitting up, I bid the person enter. My heart gave another painful squeeze as Jasper came into the room.

"Jasper, I'm really—"

"Don't be. That was…the happiest I've felt in months. Can I…"

He trailed off, gesturing to the bed. I nodded and scooted over, making room.

"Samantha, I need you to just listen for a while, please? Okay, good. I'm not sure what, but there's…somethin' about you. I want to protect you and make you laugh and…touch you and I don't know how or why I feel these things… I know you're hurt and it won't be easy for you, but I'd like spend some time with you to figure out why I feel this way."

I sat in shock for a minute at his confession. A slow grin plastered itself on my face as I realized that his heart still knew me, even if his head didn't. He was looking away from me, so I gently grabbed his chin and looked up into that gorgeous face that I'd been afraid was gone.

"I know this seems weird, but I know why you're feeling that stuff. Your _heart_ knows me, Jazz. The crazy bastard who messed with your head couldn't mess with that. It might take a while, but I guess we've just got to let your head catch up to your heart, buster."

He looked at me incredulously. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're willing to wait for something that might not happen?"

I shrugged, meeting his gaze.

"Even if you don't remember, you know now what you _feel_ about me, so we can make new memories together. I'm willing if you are."

He seemed to contemplate that for a minute, a frown of concentration marring his features. Suddenly, his face lit up and I felt mine do the same in response.

"You're right. We need time. How are you so smart and so young at the same time?"

I huffed on my fingernails, buffing them on my shirt.

"It's talent. So…I'm bored. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

He rose, offering his hand to help me to my feet. We moved toward the door and bickered about movie choices as we went out and down the stairs to the game room.

"Sure. How about _Die Hard_?"

"Pffft…that piece of crap? No way! How about _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_?"

"I am _not_ watching a chick flick. I have a reputation to uphold, darlin'."

I gasped and whirled on him, my eyes wide and my heart bursting.

"What?"

"You…you called me darlin'. You used to do that all the time."

He looked confused for a minute.

"I did? Hmm…you liked it, yes?"

I nodded, unable to speak. He seemed satisfied.

"All right, then. Good to know."

He stalked off toward the movie room, sticking his head back out the door when I didn't follow him in. The teasing light in his eyes felt like a jolt to my heart. I could swear I felt it beating again as he grinned at me.

"You coming, darlin'?"

I shook myself out of my stupor and grinned like a loon back at him.

"Yep…and we're watching _Gone With the Wind_."

Frustration and disgust crossed his features and came off him in waves.

"That pile of garbage? It's pure Yankee propaganda!"

I grinned, ecstatic to have part of my Jasper back and a chance to find the rest.

* * *

Watching the movie with Jasper was just like the night first night we spent together. We bickered over what we'd watch. As the movie went on, we'd make our own commentary. This time, Emmett and Alice had tried to watch with us. This running conversation between us chased them away in annoyance. Laughing as we watched them leave, I caught the look on Jasper's face. It was my Jasper's expression, wholly and it was all mine. In that instant, me heart healed itself, feeling better than new. He must have noticed the creepy goofy grin on my face because he tilted his head to the side and stared at me.

"You look like a cat who got into the cream. Care to share what's got you so pleased?"

"Um…do you really want to know?"

I hesitated to tell him because I didn't want him to see how obsessed I was with him and scare him away. He nodded vigorously and I plunged into it.

"When you were laughing just then…you looked like my Jasper again."

He was obviously confused, but not creeped out, so I went on.

"Before the explosion, we fought…a lot…and when I said something that pissed you off or hurt you, your face would just blank out. You actually looked like a vampire to me then, and it scared me a little. When you weren't pissed or hurt, you looked at me like I was—"

"Everything," he said, breathlessly. I nodded, drifting toward him as I saw him doing the same. As his lips brushed mine, even though it was only a second, I knew I had my Jasper back. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't remember what happened between us, his heart knew. My eyes fluttered closed as he pulled back and put his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing my cheek.

"You _are_ everything. I feel it…I just don't know why. Frankly, darlin', I don't give a damn."

I froze, looking at him incredulously, then burst out laughing. The hurt in his eyes stopped me in the next instant. Shaking my head, still smiling, I took his hand.

"I wasn't laughing at what you feel, Jazz. You said a line from _Gone With the Wind_. You know…'frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn?'"

Shock crossed his features, followed my mild disgust. He rolled his eyes.

"I ought to cut my own tongue out for that."

"Don't do that. I like what you do with that tongue too much."

"That's awfully presumptuous of you, missy."

I shrugged, knowing I'd said nothing untrue.

"Meh…it's also the truth. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, lovely, you needn't censor yourself for me."

My heart thrilled at the cherished nickname and the fact that he was accepting me for me again. My head knew that what he'd said to me that day in the forest was only said to hurt me, but my heart had been very much wounded.

"That's generous of you. Thanks for the permission, slick. How about you put your money where your mouth is. Would you like me to tell you some things about us? I can really be uncensored then."

He nodded, then settled in to listen to me tell the story of how he'd met me as a human in the airport and knocked me on my ass. I told him about the turbulence that had been part of our relationship early on, and how we'd finally come together and decided to stay that way. By the end, I was spent from dredging up everything and Jasper seemed sad. I hated that he felt at fault for my pain, and I had to make him see that I didn't blame him for it. I scooted closer, whispering in his ear so only he could hear what I was telling him.

"The day you came back into this house, I was completely healed. Knowing you weren't dead was enough, even if you didn't remember me. My chance with you meant nothing compared to knowing you were still _here_. The time you were gone was because of some sick freak that decided to play with our lives. Everything that happened because of that is also his or her fault. Do you understand me, Jasper?"

He gulped, turning his head so our lips were centimeters apart. I could feel his cool breath fanning across my face and reveled in it, repeating my question.

"Do you understand?"

I gripped his lower lip in my teeth; relishing the yelp of surprise I heard slip out of his mouth. His breathing bordered hyperventilation (as did mine) and I saw his hands gripping the couch on either side. His eyes were nearly pitch black. He suddenly threw himself at me and into a knee-melting kiss. I was in his lap faster than my lust-addled brain could comprehend, my arms winding their way around his neck. My hands buried themselves in his hair and we both sighed in contentment. _We're home!_

"Is this going to be a problem with you two?"

We jumped apart like we'd been committing a crime and stared at our father, who was standing in the doorway looking disturbed and pleased at the same time. I groaned, flopping back onto the couch. _This is really getting annoying! Can't we have five minutes' peace?_ Jasper responded dutifully.

"No, sir. We're sorry, sir."

I sat back up quickly, smacking him in the chest and glaring, chastising him before turning to Carlisle.

"Stop it with the military rigmarole already, slick! Sorry, Dad. Next time we'll find our bedroom. What," I asked as I saw his skeptical glance. He simply shook his head and left without another word.

"Well…that cat's out of the fricking bag. Damn this family's sucky timing!"

I sulked, again throwing myself back onto the couch. A second later, Jasper's face was hovering above mine, a stupid grin on his face. I pushed it away and rolled to my side. Borrowing my stubbornness, he rolled me over, this time pinning me under his rock hard body. His nose trailed along my jaw, making me shiver before I could stop myself.

"Don't pout, darlin'. It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Yeah…from us. He caught us when I was still human. I was humiliated…much like now."

"That was probably very interesting. I'm sorry I embarrassed you, lovely. What ever can I do to make it up to you?"

His southern accent was as thick as honey as he begged for my forgiveness. I nearly lost it when his nose traced the shell of my ear, his tongue slipping slightly into it. My hands threaded into his hair and my legs locked around his waist. As his lips trailed to mine, I whispered to him.

"Jazz…we have to stop."

"Why would you wanna do that?"

His tongue darted out and laved my lower lip and he took my stunned silence as having no reason to stop. As he moved to my neck, I pushed his face away. It took everything in me to not give in when he pouted at me. My hand cradled his cheek in my palm.

"We aren't ready, honey."

His wicked grin had my brain reeling and his face suddenly turned into my palm, his lips caressing the sensitive skin. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. _How does he remember every single one of my spots without actually remembering? _I knew I had to stop this, so I pulled out my only weapon.

"Jasper, stop…please?"

His whooshing sigh had me closing my eyes in relief. It had been so long since I'd heard it, I was glad it still happened when I said the magic word. He sat up, scooting as far away from me on the couch as possible. It was hidden remarkably well, but I saw the touch of hurt in his eyes. _Damnation and Hellfire! Can't I ever stop hurting people? _I sighed, sitting up and pushing the hair out of my face.

"Jazz…I'm sorry."

His response was stiff and formal…and had me flinching from the sharpness of it.

"Apology accepted. I offer my own for my actions."

"Damn it, Jasper! Look at me…please?"

He did, but the lack of whooshing sigh worried me slightly.

"We need to take this slowly. I have to be sure this is what you really want before I invest too much in it; before _you_ invest too much in something you might not want."

"I know what I want, damn it! I'm not a child."

"Fine. You can take care of yourself then. Come find me when you stop being an asshole."

I stood and ran to our room, slamming the door. _This is damn well my room, too. My stuff is here…he isn't going to kick me out of it!_ I sighed, the anger rushing out of me as fast as it had come. I plunked down on the floor in the middle of the room, emotionally exhausted. _I have to be more patient with him…he's struggling more than I am right now and I need to give him time._ Feeling guilty, I stood and moved to the bed, flying onto it face down. My mind zoned out and was brought back harshly by pounding on the door. I rolled my eyes and crossed the room to open it. Expecting one of my brothers, I started when I saw Jasper standing there. He looked nearly as bad as I felt.

"Samantha…can you forgive me for being an ass? It was uncalled for and I am sorry."

I softened in that second, feeling the residual frustration ebb. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him before taking him to the bed.

"I understand. Your heart took control of you for a while."

We were silent for a while, thinking.

"You know, I think this is kind of our thing."

"What?"

I smiled at his blank expression.

"We argued all the time. It's good to see we can still do that, at least."

"Really?"

"Yep. We were kinda dumb. It was almost always stupid little stuff we misinterpreted or didn't say or said and pissed each other off. But, the making up part was always fun. It kinda made it worth it to start an argument…"

I grinned as I remembered the make up session we'd had the week before the wedding. We'd argued about some tiny detail and hadn't spoken for a day and a half. He'd walked in on my shower and I'd started swearing at him. He'd gotten mad and yelled back. I'm not exactly sure how, but we ended up on the floor of the tub for four hours. I felt a flush of lust rage through me as I remembered his touch.

"That good, huh?"

I shook my head, focusing on him.

"What?"

He chuckled and trailed a finger down my cheek, making me shiver.

"Our make ups. I could've cut the waves of lust coming off you with a knife."

If I could have I would have turned lobster red.

"God, I'm sorry. I forgot—"

"Not a problem. I can handle it, lovely."

"I'm sure you can, you cocky jerk. C'mon, we're getting out of here."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me as I raced down the stairs and out of the house.

"Not that I mind in the slightest, darlin', but where exactly are you taking me?"

Stopping suddenly, I dropped to the ground, leaving him standing above me. Closing my eyes as I laid back, my muscles went to mush.

"Sorry. I needed air and I wanted company. Got a problem with that, slick?"

I smiled as I felt him lay down next to me, taking my hand lightly in his larger one. His fingers worked their magic and I zoned. That's when the world went black and I was pulled into a dream.

_A tall man stands in front of me. He looks so familiar. The thick hair on his head is the same shade as mine and just as unruly. I see my nose, my cheekbones, and my mouth on his face. His eyes are a strange orange color…I almost recoil as I realize it's a mix of my golden vegetarian and the red of human eaters. I'm not sure if he's on our diet now or was and slipped up. _

_He takes a step toward me and freezes when Jasper growls at him. My hand drifts back and touches his forearm. As he quiets and sighs under my touch, I take my hand away and again face the other vampire. Suddenly, I recognize the man standing in front of me. My knees turn to water and I grasp Jasper's arms as they slide around me. Taking a deep breath, I speak to the man I haven't seen in fourteen years._

"_Hi, Daddy."_

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **What Hurts the Most**-Rascal Flatts, **We Might As Well Be Strangers**-Keane

_**Dum-dum-duuuuuum!! Kind of a kick in the face at the end, huh? It certainly kicked my ass... So, review to let me know what you liked/hated. You'll get a snippet of chapter 4 and maybe the whole chapter sooner if you put me in a good enough mood...Thanks for reading! Samantha**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Okay, so how much do I suck? I left you on a total cliffie and didn't update for two weeks. I am really sorry, guys. Life suddenly got hectic unexpectedly and I had little time to do anything fun related. I'll try to update tomorrow again now that things are manageable. I want to doubly thank my reviewers (AN Zoriah, KajiMori, bloomsky, '-'IncubusHelen'-', twilight.is.here., EdwardISLestat, and PaleViolet) who expected results and got stiffed. You guys rock!! I also want to thank all of you who've added this series to your favorite stories lists and added me to your favorite authors lists, as well as those of you who've put me or my stories on alert. It's flattering to know you like my work so much. You all inspire me to write, so thank you:) See you tomorrow! Samantha**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jasper was still lying beside me as I snapped out of the dream. I started to panic and he sat up, pulling me with him. His hands engulfed mine and chaffed them, like he was trying to warm my icy flesh.

"Samantha, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream—"

"What?!"

I briefly glanced at his face, which had lost the tiny bit of color our kind can claim, and remembered that he didn't know about my powers.

"Sorry. My power is a lot like Alice's visions. We both get glimpses of the future. For me, it's like déjà vu and it hits me like a dream"

"Okay…what did you see this time?"

"I saw my father."

"The negligent scum that abandoned you?"

"Yes. Jazz, I think he's a vampire. His eyes were an odd shade of orange, like a mix of blood red and veggie yellow. I remember thinking I didn't know if he was vegetarian and had slipped or if he drank from humans and had just stopped."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not that's important. I guess we just have to wait for him to show up?"

"We can't do much else. The family needs to know so we can be ready when he does."

I sighed, not wanting to drag my adopted family into this, but knowing I'd have to.

"But we don't even know that he's trying to hurt me or any of us. Do we have to bring up my damn baggage again?"

He gently took my hand and brought me to my feet, his arms wrapping around me in a soothing hug. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling. My arms snaked around him and clung.

"They already know what happened to you, my love. Esme was the one who told me that first day I came back."

"I know they know. It's humiliating, Jasper. I'm not a defenseless eight year old anymore, and I feel like I am by making you all take care of my problem for me."

"No one thinks that, darlin'. We all want to keep you safe. Please let us?"

I rolled my eyes, finally calming down.

"Fine. Let's get it over with."

* * *

Having to warn my family again about a danger that _I_ had brought down on us was excruciating. They all assured me that if my father did come in a hostile state of mind, we could defend ourselves against him. I knew that no matter what happened, seeing my father again after fourteen years would probably make me feel worthless all over again. I accidentally let this slip to Jasper one night as we sat huddled together on the porch swing.

"Damn it, woman! How many ways do I have to show you that you mean everything to me to get you to believe it?"

I sighed, knowing we'd already had this conversation when I was human. Unfortunately, the fact that he didn't remember it couldn't stop him from blistering my eardrums for thinking it. After minute three of his rant, I was desperate to shut him up, so I did the only thing I could think of: I laid a big, fat wet one on him. When we finally came up for air, we stared at each other dazedly until I remembered what I'd wanted to say.

"I know I'm worth everything to you and our family. I was thinking about my father and I'm really not worth anything to him. Even you have to admit that."

"I suppose you're right. My apologies, my lovely."

No matter how many times he called me that, it still pleased me ridiculously each time.

"Right back at ya, slick. I love you."

Panic set in as I felt him go rigid under me. He mechanically picked me up from his lap and sat me next to him. He had the most unfathomable expression on his face. I waited for him to bolt, kicking myself mentally for letting that slip. Neither of us had said it since he'd been back. _At least he doesn't look like a deer caught in the headlights. Let him work it through._ His mouth opened and closed Shock flitted across his granite features. It was hard to not squirm in my seat, watching him struggle. I felt horrible, but it needed to be out in the open. The stuttering was almost cute. Suddenly, instead of panicked, he looked determined. The intensity in his eyes knocked the air from my lungs. His hands grabbed both of mine, holding them tightly as his gaze drilled into mine.

"I love you, too, my life. You've known all along, haven't you?"

Relief and love flooded me at his words. This was followed by a jolt of shock that someone like him would fall in love with me for a second time. My luck with this man was insanely vast.

"I knew that your _mind_ would realize what your _heart_ was telling you sooner or later, yes."

He pulled me back into his lap then, grinning and shaking his head.

"Do you want to know what I learned today?"

I nodded, staying silent as I nestled my head on his shoulder.

"I will never bet against you ever again."

My laughter echoed into the darkness as I felt another little piece of my heart slip into place.

* * *

I was the happiest I remember being since Jasper's and my wedding day. We were going to be okay, no matter what happened with his memory. Knowing that he loved me without being able to remember what brought him to me in the first place healed my heart and soul completely. He was still frustrated by the fact that his memories were so slow in returning, but I assured him that because he loved me now despite the loss, I was entirely content.

Persuading him that we were both ready for the contact we both craved was harder. We were both bursting at the seams to be close again, but he stopped before the clothes could come off without fail. This was, needless to say, intensely frustrating. His hands drove me crazy and so did his lips, eyes, broad chest, strong arms…let's just say I was desperate and determined to change his mind.

Embarrassingly, Alice had the same vision I had about our "reunion." Trying to get her to keep her mouth shut about what I had planned would have tested a saint's patience, and a saint I was not. Thankfully, Edward took pity on me and kept his wife away from my husband as much as possible. I quietly planned out the evening as I'd seen it, barely keeping it hidden from Jasper. Part of him knew I was keeping something secret, but I guess he chose to ignore what his instincts (and my guilt mixed with nervousness) told him.

When the day of seduction dawned, my jittery anxiousness nearly incapacitated me. Jasper was almost bouncing off the walls with me, thus driving the entire family nuts. No matter what I did, I could not calm myself down. I was so unsure of myself around him and I wasn't sure what he would do once my plan went into motion. Around noon, I was ready to throw in the towel. Alice saw this and had Edward and Emmett drag me out the door to hunt. Oddly enough, this always calmed me down, so I came back to the house rested and ready for the evening ahead.

Of course, Alice couldn't let the opportunity to play dress up pass her by, so I was unceremoniously dragged into her room by Rosalie and changed a million times before we decided on my outfit. I wore a snugly-fitting black dress. The neckline curved down toward my cleavage in a lazy half-circle, my shoulders covered by a matching attached shrug. It showed off all my curves to glorious advantage and would make my love's eyes pop out of his head. I chose to let my hair fall freely around my shoulders, gentle curls forming naturally as I let it dry. The whole ensemble was paired with my black Steve Madden peep toe pumps and pearl drop earrings.

"Sam, you look gorgeous! Jasper won't know what hit him."

I rolled my eyes, not quite as sure as my sisters appeared to be that he would be happy when I basically threw myself at him.

"Yeah…sure. Thank you for helping me, you guys. I was freaking out about what to wear. All I could see was where we were and him."

"Of course. You saw yourself looking at him. _I_ saw the whole thing."

I blanched, looking at my giggling sisters.

"Allie! Rose! Stop! Could we _please_ not talk about…that? He's going to get suspicious."

"Whatever you say, Sam. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rose whispered as she and Al slipped from the room, leaving me alone to fret some more. I brooded for a while, then caught a glimpse of the digital clock on the dresser.

"Shit!"

I immediately bolted from the room, taking the stairs two at a time. My note told Jasper to meet me at 8:00 on the front porch and it was now 8:03. I cursed as I pulled open the front door.

"It's about damn time, woman! You're late…"

He trailed off as he turned and saw me. It was unbelievably intimate to stand there under his scrutiny, watching him basically ogling me. He was inadvertently sending waves of his desire my way and it made my knees weak. My gasping breath brought him back to the present and a grin spread across his face.

"You look exquisite, my love. What might the occasion be?"

If I could have blushed, I would have been beet red under his gaze.

"Does there need to be an occasion for me to spend time with you?"

"Absolutely not, darlin'. Especially when you're lookin' like that."

I fought back a smile as the thick southern drawl crept into his voice. A shiver raced down my spine as I stepped forward, taking his hand. The electricity never ceased to take my breath away. I heard his hitch, too, and couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from my lips. He noticed that I noticed and huffed, almost taking his hand from mine and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now that we've established just how edible you look tonight, darlin', do you mind telling me where we might be going and what we're to be doing?"

"Yes, I would mind. The meaning of surprise is that the surprisee doesn't know what the surpriser planned for him or her. Suck it up, buckaroo. You'll find out eventually. Now get your southern fried behind to that door and open it for me like the good little gentleman you are."

I smirked again as I heard him grumbling as he obeyed, holding my hand in his as I levered myself in and situated myself in the front seat of his GranTurismo. I still loved this car and reveled in it as he sped around the front and buckled himself into the driver's seat. His irritated sigh had me glancing at him.

"Where exactly am I going?"

I quickly gave him directions to our destination and fiddled with the stereo as he took off. My iPod had been filled with all of the romantic sappy love songs I could think of earlier in the day. I smiled and settled back in the seat as _Push_ by Sarah McLachlin filled the car. _Our relationship is this song. He knows me so well; knows when to give me space when I'm angry, sticks with me no matter what, loves me when I need him most. Even his "death" couldn't stop him from finding me again. How did I ever get so lucky?_ I reached over and put my hand over his on the steering wheel, needing the contact. His easy smile sent my undead heart knocking.

"What's got you so happy?"

"You. How did we get so lucky, Jasper?"

"I don't think it's luck, lovely. I think it's fate."

"Hmmm…we did find our way together twice. That's not normal."

"There is no such thing as normal. I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too, Jasper. More than anything."

Ignoring my squeak of protest, he leaned over the center console, gently brushing his lips against mine. I lost myself in him until he chuckled, pulling back and getting out of the car. I hadn't realized we'd arrived. He was quickly at my side, offering me his hand. My hand slipped into his, squeezing gently to calm the slight anxiety I felt coming from both of us.

"Okay, slick. This is where you close your eyes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now shut up and close them or you won't get your surprise."

He stubbornly stared down at me, incredulousness written all over him. I sighed, not wanting to resort to this but being forced to.

"Jasper, close your eyes…please?"

His eyes narrowed at me as he sighed gustily. I watched his eyelids drift closed and pulled him forward. I was suddenly extremely nervous as I led him through the forest. _I really hope he likes it…and that he gives me what we both want._

_**Jasper POV**_

Her anxiety was so confusing. I didn't understand why a simple surprise had her so frightened. I sent subtle waves of calm at her, hoping to ease some of her worry. Nothing I did lasted for more than a few seconds. _She wasn't even this nervous on our wedding day._ That thought had me stopping dead in my tracks in shock.

"Jazz…what is it?"

"I…I think I had a memory. It was more like a thought. Your anxiety was worrying me and it just popped into my head: she wasn't even this nervous on our wedding day."

It was silent for a moment, then she spoke, sounding pleased.

"I _was_ nervous for our wedding. You're right, though. I wasn't nearly as nervous as I am now."

I fought the urge to keep my eyes closed as I spoke.

"Why are you so nervous now, lovely?"

"Because I'm—shit! You aren't getting that out me, lover boy. Just wait."

She tugged impatiently on my hand and I let her continue to lead me wherever it was we were going. Without my sight, my sense of smell became my only way of knowing anything. I could smell the animals around us, the damp soil under our feet, and Samantha.

The scent was achingly familiar: Love Spell perfume mixed with her natural gardenia. I'd known it without knowing it when I'd found her in the woods and it haunted me. It was unerringly feminine and completely my Samantha: light and airy gardenia contrasting with the darker, richer perfume she wore. When we were close, it drove me crazy. It made me want to bury my face in her neck and gently nip at the point I knew she favored. Before she could sense the desire that was, no doubt, rolling off me in waves, I tamped the thought down and let her lead me to our destination. We continued on in silence.

After what seemed like an hour, I felt her anxiety suddenly grow by half. The calming waves I sent to her did nothing to calm her, even after I gently squeezed her hand and brushed her knuckles with my lips. Worried about her, but also anxious to find out what was happening, I waited until she's stopped completely to say anything.

"Samantha…is something wrong?"

"No. Give me a second."

I felt her sigh and take a deep breath. My fingers began to rub circles in her sensitive palms without me realizing they were doing anything. It was my turn to sigh as she yanked her hand from mine.

"None of that, bucko. Okay, I think you can open your eyes now."

I did so and gaped at what I saw in front of me.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Andare**-Ludovico Einaudi, **Everything**-Michael Buble, **I Got a Feelin'**-Billy Currington &** Feeling Way Too Damn Good**-Nickleback

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**Happy Friday, everyone! TGIF:D Here is the promised chapter to make up for no posts for two weeks...I hope it doesn't happen again. I am in the process of writing chapter 6 right now. You'll get a quote from it if you review:) Thanks for all of you who did for chapter 4: '-'IncubusHelen'-', EdwardISLestat, and lostonabloodypathwayofkisses. You guys all rock my socks off:D Keep it up and you shall be rewarded with a preview! Thanks, Samantha**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Jasper POV**_

The clearing was transformed: lights twinkled at me from the trees, bathing the space in soft white light; a mound of soft blankets and pillows lay in an arranged heap in the center; Samantha's iPod sat next to the nest, ready to play whatever she'd chosen for our time together. Knowing she'd done this for me took my breath away. She never ceased to amaze me, and this moment was not an exception. Love for her swelled and rendered me incapable of movement; I knew then I'd do anything she asked of me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she said, breaking the spell.

_**My POV**_

He stood there next to me immobile. I couldn't even see him breathing. The look of pure shock on his face was what I'd wanted to accomplish, but after minutes of his frozen state I started to think surprising him was a terrible idea. Looking around at the world I'd created, I'd felt like the world's biggest moron…all of it made me feel like a teenager in puppy love. He obviously hated it and I'd made a total idiot of myself. Sucking up my courage, I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

He blinked, shaking his head slightly. His eyes focused on mine then, confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

_God…he's going to make me say it? How much more humiliating can this get?_

"You don't like it."

He looked slightly angry then.

"What the hell are you talking about? Samantha, this is fantastic!"

I was flabbergasted. I knew he had to be lying.

"You don't have to say that. We can go back home now, if you want."

"Samantha Jo Whitlock! We aren't going anywhere."

He grabbed my hand, gently pulling me to the nest of blankets. I couldn't look him in the eye; I was too embarrassed to do much besides breathe and let him pull me along after him. When I'd been human, this would have made me beet red from head to toe. Now, I simply felt the embarrassment a million times stronger. As he made himself comfortable and dragged me down with him, situating me in his lap, I knew he sensed my overwhelming emotions.

"Samantha, please look at me."

He thought _he_ had trouble saying no to _me_? I was just as bad. My face tilted up, my eyes meeting his. The love I saw in them instantly made my mind go blank, unable to think of anything but him. I sat in rapt fascination as he spoke.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long while, darlin'. Only a handful of people have put as much thought into something for me as you did for this. You surprised the hell out of me, my love."

If I could have cried, I'd have been blubbering like a little baby.

"Really? You like it?"

His index finger tapped the tip of my nose. _I still love that! It's so cute!_ I snuggled into him, my arms wrapping around him as my face buried itself in his neck. He hugged me closer to him, his lips at my ear.

"Yes. You are a constant surprise."

A bit smug, I grinned.

"I know. You've told me that before. I still don't know how you can be surprised with a fortune-telling vampire for a sister."

He chuckled before we both went quiet, simply _being_ with each other for the first time since he'd come back. Letting out a contented sigh, I lost track of time as we sat there, immersed in each other. We hadn't been _us_ in such a long time and my entire being almost audibly cried out in relief. I hadn't realized until then how much I had missed being close like this with my husband and it made me even more grateful that he was here now and could be like this with me as long as I wanted.

After an unknown amount of time, I started to get restless. While I squirmed, my mind finally realized what my heart had been telling it: I needed to be with Jasper. I was no longer content with simply lying there as I craned my neck to reach the spot beneath his ear that I knew drove him nuts. It was time to get this seduction on the road and fast…before I exploded.

_**Jasper POV**_

Holding my wife in my arms made me the most content I'd been in…well, only God knew how long. Being here with her, knowing we were out of earshot and mind-reading range of our family gave us an isolation that was literally tangible and much needed. Feeling my family's excitement at every little interaction with Samantha grated on my nerves, therefore grating on hers as I became irritable. This time away from all of that kept our sanity intact.

Glancing around the clearing again, I was astounded at the fact that my Samantha always knew what I needed before I did. Giving the other what they needed was now both of our reasons for existing. We were learning about each other all over again (in my case…learning _more_ in hers). Knowing that this took away her pain made me feel worthy of what she gave me.

Her squirms brought me back to the present. A wave of desire hit me and she was suddenly all over me, her lips working the sensitive spot on my neck she seemed to find unerringly when she wanted to get her way. My breath caught as I felt her teeth nip it, followed by her tongue licking it to sooth. Amazingly, I could still think somewhat coherently. I spoke, gently trying to disengage the iron grasp she had on me.

"Samantha, what are you doin'?"

She dazedly looked in my eyes for a second, then went back to her ministrations as she spoke against my skin. Her breath almost stopped me from comprehending her response.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing, Jazz? Shut up already."

Before she could drive me totally insane, I grabbed her face, one on each side, and made her look at me. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were glazed over with lust. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"You said we aren't ready."

She blinked twice, looking confused. The light bulb went off over her head a second later and she grinned like a cat that'd just eaten the canary. _Oh, shit! I'm in _huge_ trouble_.

_**My POV**_

_This man is gorgeous! _I shook my head slightly, trying to formulate my argument in my head. My previously prepared speech suddenly came back to me in a rush of words.

"Right. Jasper, we've gotten to know each other so much better since the night I said that. You don't have your memory back yet, but we've made more memories now. Besides, our relationship has been whirlwind from the start. I met you, fell in love with you, made love with you, was engaged to you, and was turned into a vampire to be with you within a span of three weeks. Fast is our pace, honey."

He stared intently at me for what seemed like an hour. A thousand different emotions flickered across his face and he unwittingly made me feel each one: confusion, desire, love…finally, desire won out. I grinned as he growled while his hands and lips raced over my skin. He was everywhere at once and my entire being cried out in relief. I finally felt completely whole since my love had disappeared.

_**Warning: Lemon-y content ahead! Scroll past the page breaks to avoid!**_

* * *

My hands ached to touch him in return as he caressed each sensitive part of me. Without knowing it, they slipped between us and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it away and tossing it. His smooth skin under my fingertips was bliss and I compulsively traced his marble chest, cruising over his shoulders and running down the length of his back. As I gently grabbed his butt, he growled lowly in my ear.

"You're driving me crazy, lovely."

His mouth attached itself to the spot where my neck joined my shoulder and I was incapable of coherent speech. The wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck made my eyes flutter closed with a contented sigh…which was abruptly cut off by my gasp of surprise and excitement as his teeth gently nipped the spot right under my ear. Suddenly, I was frantic to have him. My hands clutched him closer, delving into his hair. I moaned as I locked my legs around his waist, intensifying the contact of our centers. Panting for unneeded air, I grasped his face in my hands and stared at him as I spoke.

"Jazz…now! Please…"

His sigh filled my ears as he deftly stripped me and got rid of his pants. When we were naked, he hovered over me, his eyes a liquid haze I knew was caused by his need for me. A second later, he was on me again, filling me with his length as his mouth and hands worked me to into a frenzy all over again.

My teeth nipped at anything of his they could reach as the pressure built between us. The sudden burst of lust I felt from him as I tugged at his bottom lip sent me over the edge. I vaguely felt him follow as I heard his cries echo along with mine in my ears.

* * *

We laid there breathless for an inordinate amount of time. His weight on top of me was comforting, made me feel like I was finally home after being away for so long. I know…totally schmaltzy, but that's honestly what it felt like. The happiness rolling off me like an ocean made me light-headed and I felt it coming back at me from Jasper.

He suddenly rolled to the side, pulling me with him and tugging one of the many blankets over us as we moved. I settled my head on his chest, slinging a leg over his thighs. A sigh of contentment slipped from my lips as his arms wrapped around me, his hands soothingly caressing my skin. I melted as his fingers gently traced my spine. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn I fell asleep for the next minute or so. All I could seem to find the energy to do was keep breathing and randomly touch my lips to his chest.

The next time I knew what was happening, Jasper had stiffened under me. I was afraid that he was already regretting what had just happened. Propping myself on my elbow, I looked down at him and prepared to talk him back from whatever emotional precipice he was ready to jump off to put it away. I immediately went into a state of panic as I saw the blank look in his eyes, the lack of anything at all on his face. This was worse even than the angry Jasper I'd had to deal with when we argued.

"Jasper," I said, nudging his shoulder, "Jasper, what's wrong?"

He didn't even flinch. Truly afraid now, I sat up, hitting him in the chest and screaming his name. I was sobbing hopelessly and on the verge of insanity when he took a huge shuddering breath. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as I stared at his still motionless form.

"J-Jasper?"

His eyes fluttered open, finding mine right away. The clouded confusion was chased away then by his recognition of me. I almost collapsed with relief. Swallowing hard, I tried to speak.

"Jazz, are you okay?"

He didn't speak for what seemed like a lifetime. My anxiety grew as the silence did. I was suddenly in his arms, my face buried in his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, stealing what little breath I had. My arms responded, wrapping around his torso just as tightly. I felt his lips brush the top of my head as he started rocking.

"Jasper, what the hell just happened? You totally just blacked out! We've got to get you to Carlisle. He needs—"

"No! Samantha, I've never been better in my life."

I pulled back as far as he'd allow me to, looking up into his gloriously happy face. My eyebrows drew together as I tried to process what was going on.

"Honey, you are a vampire and you blacked out. You're obviously not okay! Carlisle needs to check—"

"I remember."

"—you out! There could be something…wait, what?"

He grinned and I felt his excitement and bliss and love and happiness and every ooey-gooey emotion come out of him.

"I remember! Everything!"

"Oh, my God…how did you—what did we—oh!"

It was his turn to look confused as my epiphany hit me. I grinned as I realized what had made him regain his memories.

"Ugh! That is so totally my luck!"

"Still clueless over here! Do you mind sharing what's going on in that lovely head of yours? I'm not a mind reader!"

"Oh, sorry. You and I…being together…brought back your memories. I don't know why or how, but what else would have done it? Seriously…"

I trailed off, amazed that he was finally all my Jasper again, yet pissed with myself because I hadn't thought of this sooner.

"What's wrong? Why are you angry?"

"Because I didn't think of this sooner. Damn it all to Hell, I should have let you have your way with me that first time we tried—"

His finger on my lips quieted my self-deprecating comments.

"None of that, missy. All that matters is that I do have my memories back now. Come on, get dressed. We have to go tell the family."

He rose, trying to drag me with him. I didn't want to share him with my family yet, so I used all my strength to stay on the pile of pillows. His exasperated sigh made me smile and tug his hand, pulling him back down with me. He looked at me, confused.

"I don't want to share you yet. I finally have you back and I want you to myself for a while longer. Besides, I want to make sure…"

"Okay. I think I can live with that. Ready, aim, fire, my little soldier."

I grinned at him like an idiot, way too pleased that he did remember his pet name for me.

"Question the first: true or false--our song is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz."

"True. We picked it the night I surprised you in the shower."

"Correct. Bonus points for the extra info. Question the second: what was the line from _The Princess Bride_ that you—"

"'There is a shortage of perfect breasts in the world; it would be a shame to damage yours.' I was dead on about _that_."

I rolled my eyes and batted his hands away as they tried to fondle said breasts.

"Yep. I almost died of shock when you said that to me, you know. Okay, this is the last one, and it's a biggie: what's my favorite part of your body?"

He grinned lasciviously and tackled me, my favorite part of him sliding effortlessly into his favorite part of me. My breath caught and I gripped him, my nails digging into his back. He chuckled as his lips went to work on my neck.

"Okay, then. Welcome back, honey."

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Shameless**-Billy Joel, **When You Say Nothing at All**-Allison Krause, **Everything's Not Lost**-Coldplay

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_**Hi, all! I'm sorry again for the slowness of these updates. I'm also sorry to say this slowness will probably be the norm for the next while. I finally found a full-time job and am starting Monday, so I don't have time to write during the day. I also have to be up at the butt crack of dawn to get ready to be at work by 8, so I can't stay up late (except for weekends) to write. Rest assured, I am still writing in my spare time, so you'll get your resolution if you're patient. A huge thank you to my reviewers: bloomsky, '-'IncubusHelen'-', and KajiMori. If you reviewd and I didn't mention your penname, it doesn't mean I'm not grateful for your input...it means I'm forgetful:( So...enough of my babbling-on with the show!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Jasper POV**_

As we dressed to go back to the house, our elation knew no bounds. I was sure I was grinning like a fool and I _knew_ Samantha was. Each time our eyes met, she'd giggle and quickly look away, her smile growing almost imperceptibly with each glance. She'd have been blushing had she been human, but feeling the pleasure rolling off her in waves was the best replacement for it that I could hope for.

I finished dressing before her, and I took the opportunity to simply stare at the gorgeous creature in front of me. Her tiny hands swept her hair back with an elastic I'd found in my pocket. I'd taken to carrying one with me, as she often wanted her hair back and always forgot the hair tie.

The candlelight glinted off her ring as she moved and I smiled. The night I'd given it to her flooded my mind then; my nervousness, her excitement, the love we shared…she's made me the happiest man alive that night.

This lovely memory was followed by the nagging thought that I needed to find the monster that took the memory from me in the first place. I could feel the anger and sadness well up in me suddenly and fought to tamper it; my fists clenched with the effort. I ground my teeth and snapped my eyes shut, trying to take a calming breath. Before I could, I felt Samantha's cool, tiny hands on my face. My breath whooshed out of me then, my eyes slowly opening and glancing down at her.

Her face was full of concern and confusion. _Damn…she must have felt my anger. I never meant for her to—_

"Jasper, are you all right? Why are you so angry?"

I sighed, laying my hands over hers.

"I was remembering the night I gave you that ring and…it made me angry that someone would take that away. I made you so _miserable_, darlin', and I—"

Her fingers on my lips silenced me. I stared down at her in anguish.

"Jazz, I love you. None of what's happened is your fault. You didn't willingly forget me; someone stole our memories. Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for _any_ of this ever again, do you understand me?"

I gently kissed her fingers and took her hands in mine, squeezing lightly.

"I love you, too, and I'll try to stop blaming myself. All right?"

She nodded, grinned, and threw herself into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck and animatedly crashing her lips to mine. After a moment, I pulled back, disengaging her vice-like grip on me and setting her on her feet. Her pout made me laugh.

"You are voracious tonight, little soldier."

"I would say I'm sorry…"

I laughed out loud, the sound echoing off the trees around us.

"But you aren't. You shameless hussy! What were you thinking, seducing your husband?"

"I was thinking I wanted in your pants, lover boy. You seemed to enjoy it."

"That I did. So…are we ready to face the music?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, reminding me of a petulant three-year-old. I smirked as she glared at me.

"Shut up. Your memories, your job, bucko. Now who's laughing," she grinned as panic shot through me.

"You are en evil woman, Samantha Jo Whitlock."

"Already established, Jazz. Keep up!"

With that, she took off into the surrounding forest. I could hear her laughter and felt her amusement. Her light-heartedness was catching and I found myself grinning and following her.

* * *

To say our family was ecstatic was a gigantic understatement. Alice was still bouncing around the house three hours later with her husband in tow trying in vain to calm his wife; the whole house had taken on an air of happy contentment. Samantha and I had escaped to our bedroom to avoid the merry chaos after an hour of celebration with our siblings and parents. We were lying on our bed, her head on my chest as I leaned against the headboard, when Emmett's mood hit me in waves followed by the man himself bursting through our door. I groaned and felt Samantha sigh as we both sat up, glaring at our brother.

"Emmett, you giant oaf, what could possibly be so important that you have to barge into someone's bedroom unannounced?"

He glared at her back in annoyance at the dressing down she'd just given him. I had to stifle a chuckle, lest I start a fight I had absolutely no desire to create.

"Come on, Mighty Mouse! Let's go do something…Alice says she saw a thunderstorm in a few hours."

I chuckled at the confused expression on my beautiful wife's face. She turned to glare at me and I put my hands up in defense and spoke quickly.

"Sorry, lovely. You look cute when you're confused."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever, brown-noser. What the hell does a thunderstorm have to do with the price of rice in China? And why should I care if it _does_ have anything to do with it?"

"We pretty much sound like thunder when we run into each other, and you do that a lot in baseball., so…we play when it storms. That way we don't scare the townsfolk."

Emmett smirked at my explanation, raising an eyebrow at Samantha expectantly.

"Well, pip squeak, whaddaya say?"

"Um…I say stop calling me pip squeak and I suck at any type of sport-like activity. No way, Em."

"That's bull shit, Sam! You're a vampire, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…I guess I could try it. Will you shut up and get out of our room now?"

He huffed and disappeared in an instant, hollering down the stairs to whoever was in the living room that we were on. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my brother's childish antics. He got so excited about trivial little things like this…it was endearing and annoying at the same time.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of a five-year-old on a caffeine high."

I pulled us back to the position Emmett had found us in, glancing down at Samantha.

"And you would know what that's like because…" I trailed off, hoping for an explanation.

"I watched my little brother a lot. He got into the Mountain Dew one time when I was in the bathroom. He'd swallowed the whole bottle in about twenty seconds flat and was already starting to bounce off the walls. I had to call my mom to come and help calm him down. I was grounded for a week because I 'let him drink something that was so bad for him.' Bull shit! I was in the bathroom for crying out loud! He was a—sorry…I'm still bitter about that."

I chuckled, grinning down at her.

"I can tell. So…we have hours to ourselves with no obligations. Do you have any suggestions as to what we can do to fill our copious amount of free time?"

She grinned wickedly at me and I felt the wave of desire hit me a millisecond before she pounced on me, pinning me to the bed. As her lips moved onto my neck, I clutched her tightly, chuckling.

"I like the way you're thinkin', darlin'."

She lifted her head, staring at me for a second.

"Shut up, Jasper."

I tried to respond, but her lips covered mine before a word could escape. In that second, my need to speak disappeared and was replaced by the need for my wife. _It's good to be back._

* * *

Three hours later, our entire family was in the clearing. Alice had made us all wear matching "uniforms." I _felt_ ridiculous and knew I _looked_ just as absurd. Samantha, however, looked amazing. The cropped pants hugged her legs, highlighting the muscular curves of her calves…thighs…tight little butt…I was brought back to reality by hissing. Samantha and Edward had both picked up on my reaction and were glaring. Edward looked positively disgusted, while my little soldier was a mix of embarrassment and the same lust I was feeling.

"Would you two mind _not_ scaring me for life? I expected this from Emmett and Rosalie, but not you. You're practically undressing each other with your eyes!"

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him and apparently gave him a mental speech. Chuckling as I saw him flinch, I approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over it at me and smiled slightly before turning back to my brother, preferring to berate him out loud.

"Get over it, Eddie!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away as she turned to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. My cheek rested on the top of her head and I felt her breath tickle my neck. Smiling, I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You really do look delicious in your uniform, darlin'. Would you like to know how I'm going to take it off of you later?"

Esme calling the game to order pulled us out of our world. I had to stifle a laugh at Emmett's expression when she warned him for the five hundred and seventy-fifth time to play fairly and keep his trash talking to a minimum. I did laugh when he groaned and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head while calling him an idiot.

After that, we quickly split up into our teams. We had decided Esme would referee, as always, and that Carlisle would serve as catcher. The rest of us made two teams: Edward, Emmett and I versus Alice, Samantha, and Rosalie. Each team huddled together, whispering about strategy and other details about their team's game play.

At Esme's call, the men moved toward home plate, as we were up to bat. Emmett was up first and we took turns serving as catcher. The women took their positions: Alice at the pitcher's mound, Samantha and Rosalie covering the outfield and bases. I caught my wife's eye and grinned at her, my smile growing when she grinned and winked back. The resounding crack of Emmett making contact with the ball Alice had slyly thrown at him snapped us both back to the game at hand.

I watched as both Rosalie and Samantha rushed to catch the ball before Emmett could gain any bases. To my love's immense disappointment, he made it safely to second base before his wife caught the ball in her agile hands. I could hear all three of them cursing as my brothers and I celebrated the small advantage. Alice finally took a cleansing breath and prepared to pitch to her husband. If he hit any runs off her, she would be unbearable for weeks, but Edward would be just as cranky if he struck out.

Trying to ignore the lose-lose situation that was happening before my eyes, I scanned the outfield and sidelines. Esme was looking on nervously, knowing this next pitch would be disastrous no matter the outcome. Rosalie was pacing near Emmett, hoping Edward would hit the ball in her direction and allow her to get her husband out before he scored a run. My Samantha was staring at Edward as if her life depended on seeing him. I chuckled at the growl that rumbled from his chest as he listened to her thoughts. _Well done, lovely. Trash talk to him in his head. He can't ignore you forever._

"Jasper! We _are_ on the same team, remember? Please stop trying to sabotage this game!"

"Lighten up, Edward. You know we're going to win, so stop being melodramatic!"

Samantha and the other girls were in my face in less than a second. _Shit. They heard us!_

"You really think so, Jasper? I hadn't noticed."

"Come on, ladies! Can't we just play the game," Emmett shouted.

My wife shook her head and flipped Emmett the bird, effectively silencing him. Both of them ignored Esme's scolding at their language. I sighed, knowing I'd just gotten myself in trouble. I stared down into Samantha's angry eyes.

"Jasper, why would you think that you're going to win? We've only had one fricking batter!"

Her last three words had been punctuated with her index finger poking my chest. Edward stupidly dragged himself into the fight and responded before I had the chance.

"Because every time we split into teams based on gender, the men win. It's happened consistently, Sam. Facts don't lie."

She whirled on him and I backed away smirking. _You asked for it, brother. She is going to rip you a new—_

"Shut up, Jasper. I'm sure Sam will let me explain what I meant—"

"I know what you meant, you sexist jerk."

Carlisle and Esme chose that moment to intervene in an attempt to keep their children from killing each other. I sent out a wave of calm, hoping to stop the subtle hostility I was feeling…especially from my wife. Esme clapped her hands, inserting herself in between Edward and Samantha, a calming hand on his chest and her shoulder.

"Now children, you must stop this. I want both of you to apologize for your remarks."

Samantha stared at her in shock while Edward looked away, resigned to his fate. _Told you so, Eddie. _Esme smacked his arm when he growled softly at me. I grinned at him behind her back and noticed a slight smile cross my wife's lips. Catching her eye, I indicated that she should apologize to our brother. She rolled her eyes at me and silently sighed. The mutinous look on her face disappeared as she turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk, Edward."

She must have said something to him telepathically because he glared at her before he spoke.

"And I'm sorry the facts of life upset you. I'll remember to lie to you in the future to avoid making you uncomfortable."

He turned away and stalked across the field as she grinned at his back. His sudden howl of frustration had me biting my tongue to stop the laughter. We watched him throw up his hands and disappear into the forest. I turned back to my wife and noticed the devilish look in her eye and the mischievousness emanating from her whole being.

"Darlin', what on Earth are you doing to our brother to make him so frustrated?"

She grinned and balanced on her toes to kiss my cheek. Shivers raced down my spine as she gripped my shoulders and started whispering in my ear.

"I told him that I _was_ sorry for calling him a jerk, but he was still sexist. That pissed him off, didn't it," she asked, clearly ecstatic with his reaction. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, my lips caressing her neck. She sighed, relaxing into me. Suddenly, she went still and immobile and pushed me away. After backing up a step, she glared up at me. I was baffled by the fast change in her demeanor.

"Not gonna work, slick. You agreed with him, Jasper, so you're just as sexist as he is."

"What?! I never said I—"

"You certainly did! I think it's time you chauvinist pigs get your behinds kicked by a bunch of girls. Go get Pouty McSulkerson back here so I can kick his ass."

She called for Alice and Rosalie as she dashed away, leaving an irate Esme berating her language and awe-struck men staring after her. Carlisle's light chucking snapped me out of my stupor. I turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, children, but you've gotten yourselves into it this time, haven't you."

Emmett heaved a disgusted sigh from behind me.

"Don't remind me. Rose was already pissed at me. Now she'll be twice as mad."

I sighed, knowing what we'd have to do. Slinging an arm around my brother's shoulders, I steered us toward the forest so we could find our MIA brother. Keeping my voice low, I spoke quickly.

"Em, you know what we're going to have to do now. We have to let them beat us."

He roughly shoved me away and stopped walking, staring at me with incredulity.

"WHAT?!"

I grabbed his arm, dragging him into the trees. I stopped and called for Edward to join us. In an instant, he appeared, still aggravated.

"You summoned," he said sardonically. I rolled my eyes and motioned him closer. Forming a circle, I stared down my brothers knowing it was going to be a hard sell.

"Look, the girls are completely furious with us right now. The only thing I can see that will get us out of the metaphorical doghouse is throwing this game. I know, Emmett," I said, stalling his protests, "this isn't going to be easy…or pleasant…but it's the only option."

Edward nodded his head in acquiescence. We both turned our stares on Emmett. After about ten seconds, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. This is going to be the worst game of baseball ever played."

He stalked off, nearly taking out multiple trees. Edward and I glanced at each other quickly before heading back to the clearing.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **She's Everything**-Brad Paisley & **Ballroom Blitz**-Sweet

_**Okay...you know what to do. Review and you get a snippet of chapter 7 (which I now have finished). Sorry again for the wait:( **_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**_I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry...I'm punchy because it's Friday. Anyway...here's the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers: bloomsky, '-'IncubusHelen'-', and EdwardISLestat. You guys rock and make writing worthwhile. _**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Jasper POV**_

They'd actually done it. My eyes stared sightlessly at the girls dancing victoriously across the field. Emmett's effort to stop Samantha from scoring that last run ran through my head: his dive and slide (which left a huge track of grassless dirt behind), his hand inches away from the plate, her light hop over him to land dead center on the base, and the shock on her face (that was replaced by elation later) as she realized she'd made it over the mountain that is Emmett.

My wife had been right; our women trounced us. Their defense had stopped all but one run of ours and their offense had scored them an average of two runs per inning. Ignoring the embarrassment that ran through me, I was immensely amused. My little soldier could pull off anything, it seemed. Doubting her was impossible in my mind in that instant.

My eyes focused on reality finally and saw her racing toward me. Her arms were wrapped around me before I realized it and mine automatically wound themselves around her small frame. She giggled in my ear as I buried my face in her neck. I felt her fingers comb through my hair and had to stifle a sigh of contentment.

"Jasper! We beat you all, you he-man woman-haters."

"Yes you did, and now I hate your stinking guts."

Her laughter made me grin and I hugged her tighter as we heard the exuberant shouting of our family around us. My lips found hers then; slowly at first, then more urgently as the world around us fell away. I nearly lost it as her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. My eyes blurred and came into focus slowly as she pulled away, staring up at my face.

"I think you're forgiven now."

My sigh of relief was immediate and heart-felt. Alice had had a vision about us throwing the game and had sputtered angrily for a full minute before swearing that if we threw said game we'd be in more trouble than we could imagine. With trepidation and much worry, we gave them all we had…and they'd still beaten us thoroughly.

"Thank goodness. I'm really sorry about saying that, Samantha."

"I know. If I actually thought that you believe that, you'd be in a world of hurt by now. We were just messing with you guys for treating us like frail, delicate women."

Chuckling, I pulled her closer and brushed her lips lightly with mine. The wave of happiness coming from her was a welcome change to her emotions since my return. She had been happy, of course, but it and every other emotion she'd had was tainted by a deep, all-encompassing sadness. Knowing I'd caused it made me feel like a heel, but having that grief gone almost made those months disappear. I said as much out loud and my wife agreed.

"I know, right? It feels like you never left."

Kissing the top of her forehead, I grinned.

"Good. Let's not ever remember our time apart ever again."

"That'll be impossible, Jasper. You know that. Vampires have an unchangeable memory; nothing can be taken away once it's there. It doesn't matter anyway. You being back removed any lasting damage. Can we please stop blaming ourselves for things that aren't our fault?"

"_I'm_ not blaming myself. So yes, 'we' can stop blaming 'ourselves.'"

I glanced away from her face for a second and noticed that our family had disappeared.

"Well, Mrs. Whitlock, it seems that we're all alone in the middle of nowhere."

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to her height, causing me to stoop. Not that I minded, since her lips immediately went to work on my neck. I shivered as they moved up to my ear, her breath tickling as she spoke.

"That we are. No one is here to tell us to get a room…"

She trailed off suggestively as our lips met. We were so immersed in each other that we both missed the nearly silent passage of the intruder coming our way. We broke apart quickly as the stranger broke through the trees and greeted us loudly. I paid little attention to his words. Samantha's emotions were captivating me; she was frightened yet angry at the same time. She turned to the stranger, her anger growing each second. None of the calmness I was permeating the air with was affecting her. All I could do was wait for whatever was about to happen with my hands proverbially tied behind my back.

* * *

_**My POV**_

The strange presence quickly brought back our awareness to reality. Forgetting I was a vampire who could take care of herself, I nearly flinched into Jasper. Seeing a smug grin on the stranger's face pissed me off, though, and I turned to face him as his equal.

A tall man stood in front of me. He looked so familiar. The thick hair on his head was the same shade as mine and just as unruly. I saw my nose, my cheekbones, and my mouth on his face. His eyes were a strange orange color…I almost recoiled as I realized it's a mix of my golden vegetarian and the red of human eaters. I'm wasn't sure if he was on our diet now or had been before and slipped up.

He took a step toward me and froze as Jasper growled at him. My hand drifted back and touched his forearm. He quieted and sighed under my touch, so I took my hand away and again faced the other vampire. Suddenly, I recognized the man standing in front of me. My knees turned to water and I grasped Jasper's arms as they slid around me. Taking a deep breath, I spoke to the man I hadn't seen in fourteen years.

"Hi, Daddy."

Shock transformed his abnormally beautiful features for a split second, then was replaced by a neutral blankness. He bravely stepped forward, ignoring Jasper's warnings. I turned my back on my father, looking up into my husband's face. My hand involuntarily caressed his cheek.

"Jazz, he won't hurt me. Please, calm down."

He sighed, nodding without glancing away from my father. I grimaced at that. _My father. Okay, old man. You choose now to find me when you had 22 years before this? Time to find out what the hell you're up to._ I steeled myself for the barrage of emotions I was sure would assault me as I spoke tersely to the man who gave me my human life.

"Why are you here?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Ass. You think _you've_ got stress? Think about what you did to Mom when you abandoned her!_ I had no sympathy for this man as I stared him down. Watching him scramble to form a response was amusing and surprisingly satisfying. I almost felt sad that he finally did as he spoke.

"I'm your father, Sam."

"Sorry, but I only have one father and you certainly aren't him. He's a good man who loves his family and takes care of them. Cut the bull shit and tell me why you're here."

"Fine. But…you have to let me explain everything first. You have to—"

"She doesn't have to do _anything_ for you, scum."

"Jasper, I can handle this. Please. Okay, Daddy. What is this story that you think will make up for abandoning me and Matt and Mom?"

"I didn't abandon you. I couldn't come back."

"Duh. You cheated—"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

The anger in his tone floored me, as did the ferocity of his response. We both took a moment to recover and he continued with his story.

"I'm sorry that's what you've thought of me all these years. Your mother had to tell you something, I guess, and she was angry enough at me to make you both hate me. The truth is that I loved your mother and you kids with my whole heart."

I raised an eyebrow at him sardonically, still not believing the obviously cock-and-bull story he was trying to feed me.

"Don't look at me like that. It's the truth, but that's not the point. Do you remember the business trip I was supposed to be on? The one to Italy?"

"Yes," I said through my teeth.

"Good. Has anyone explained to you about the Volturi?"

"Obviously. I'm a vampire; kinda have to live by their rules now, Dad. Moving on."

"When did you become Little Miss Sarcasm? Never mind…don't answer that. I don't want to know. Okay…the Volturi. I was in Venice trying to finalize the deal I'd been working on. This…woman…came up to me in the lobby of my hotel as I was coming in for the night. She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen before. I can't explain it, but…she had me under some spell."

I smirked and glanced at Jasper, knowing exactly what my dad was talking about. My husband had done the same thing to me multiple times when I was human. Jazz looked totally pissed still and I looked away, hating to see his anger. My father started talking again.

"She convinced me to come with her. I barely remember the trip to Volterra. The next thing that was clear was being in the room with about twenty other people. It was in a castle or something."

Jasper cursed under his breath and I felt a wave of frustration. If fought it off and focused on my father.

"All of a sudden, a group of pale people with blood red eyes appeared out of nowhere. I knew then that I was in huge trouble, so I tried to run…along with three quarters of the others. They'd already gotten to the ones who didn't by the time I even turned for the door."

I gasped, knowing what had happened to him. I felt an unwilling surge of pity.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

He shook his head to bring himself back to reality. His eyes bored into mine.

"I guess you know what happened next."

"Yeah…but why did the Volturi let you live?"

He snorted.

"Live…right. That bastard Aro read my mind and saw something in my memories that intrigued him. He made me his pet after my transformation was finished. I was like his court jester. His amusement from me started when he made me call your mother and tell her some awful story about how I was leaving her. He made me tell her I'd never loved her and that I hated that we had you kids."

"Daddy! Why…how…when did you get away?"

He was suddenly agitated. His eyes darted around the clearing, obviously trying to find a way out. I felt Jasper stiffen behind me, preparing to defend me.

"What the hell is going on? Dad, what happened to you?"

"Promise me you'll hear me out and I'll tell you the rest."

My useless stomach dropped. I knew instinctively this would be bad and braced myself as I nodded at him to continue.

"Okay. A nomad was wandering around the castle walls when I was out hunting with Felix one day. He told me he'd help me escape if I did whatever he told me to do. I figured he was the lesser of two evils, so I said yes. Sammer, I swear I didn't ever want to do what I did."

My heart twitched at his childhood nickname for me.

"Dad, who was this guy and what did he make you do?"

He looked nervously at Jasper then, backing away a step. It all clicked in my head then and I was absolutely furious. I saw a haze of red as I lunged for his throat, barely registering Jasper's arms holding me back.

"You son of a BITCH! You almost killed my husband! You messed with his head! I will kill you where you stand!"

I continued to nearly foam at the mouth and he stood there, frozen by the ferocity of my anger. _Damn right, you piece of shit! You should be scared of me. _Soft murmuring in my ear slowly brought me back to consciousness.

"Now is not the time, lovely. We need him to find this other vampire. Your father is just a tool."

"Yeah…he's a gigantic tool, literally and figuratively. I'm okay now. Let me go."

He hesitated but sensed that the storm had passed. I advanced on my father then, stopping a foot from him. Suddenly, the hurt his actions caused came back with a vengeance, along with a new hurt that my own father would do something so heinous to his own daughter.

"How could you, Daddy? You _knew_ Jasper is my husband, but you still tried to kill him and wiped his memory of me. I was miserable, you asshole. I thought he was dead, then I thought he hated me. You stole months of my life _and_ his."

He couldn't look me in the eye as he responded.

"I know. Believe me, I know what I did to you. I've been here the whole time, watching you for him. Jasper, too. He's angry that your husband got his memory back."

"You're _spying_ on me? Damn it! What _haven't_ you done to me? Are you going to kill us now?"

"Absolutely not. But…Shamus will. He almost killed me when I refused to kill you. He's on his way here now to do the job himself. I _had_ to warn you."

A cold wave of panic hit me and I whirled on Jasper.

"Jazz…the family! We have to tell them!"

He wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest. I could barely hear him talking over my sobbing.

"If you ever hurt her again, I will personally rip you limb from limb and burn the minuscule pieces of you that will be left when I'm done. The same goes for the rest of our family. I suggest you leave before my brothers and I decide we're in the mood for a nice bonfire."

Panic edged my father's tone as he responded.

"I swear I won't, but I can't leave. For one, you'll need all the help you can get fighting Shamus off. Two: I _will_ protect my daughter from this monster now. He won't touch her while I'm around. Three, and most importantly, I know what he's planning and when he'll be here. You need me."

Jasper snorted in disbelief while what he'd said snuck into my mind. _You can't let Shamus hurt your family. You have to stop him. Dad knows what he's doing and how to stop him. You have to let him help you._

"Jasper, he's right."

He froze in bewilderment, staring down at me.

"Listen to me. He can help us stop Shamus. I don't like it, either, but I won't push him away if he can stop our family from being hurt. Will you stop my father from hurting me at the expense of Carlisle or Esme or Alice or—"

"No! Damn it, darlin', I hate when you make sense like this. All right, dick weed," he said, stealing one of my favorite insults (which made me grin), "you'll be allowed to stay, but only until we get rid of Shamus. Unless your daughter, whom I personally think you don't deserve, wants you here, you _will_ be leaving as soon as possible."

My father visibly relaxed, relief written all over his face.

"Thank God. Of course I'll leave after Shamus is gone if Sam wants me to."

An awkward silence ensued then and I remembered that I'd never actually introduced my husband and my father. Not wanting to, but knowing it was necessary because my family couldn't keep calling him 'Sam's dad,' I turned to my husband.

"Jasper, you know my father, Jackson Hildebrand. Daddy, this is my husband, Jasper. Ugh! I sound like an idiot!"

Jasper laughed and squeezed me, nodding to my father.

"It's all right, lovely. Jackson, I want to thank you for your daughter. She is the love of my existence and for that I'll be grateful to you for her life."

Dad looked baffled for a minute, then grinned at my husband over my head.

"Thank you for making my little princess happy."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, trying to fight off embarrassment.

"Dad! Please, do _NOT_ say anything like that around any of my brothers…they'd never let me forget it," I mumbled under my breath.

He and Jasper both laughed out loud. I screamed in frustration and pushed Jasper away, bolting into the forest. I could hear them talking behind me as I ran back to the house. _Hell…time to introduce him to the family. Hopefully Emmett doesn't kill him._

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **No One Else On Earth**-Wynonna & **I Wonder**-Kellie Pickler

_**Thanks for reading, peeps! You know the drill: review and you get a sneaky peak of the next chapter:D Oh...who ever catches the movie reference and mentions it in their review (tells me the movie and characters) also gets a virtual chocolate chip cookie! Happy Friday! Samantha **_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**_Happy Friday:D I finished the chapter today after I got home from work and got a nice start on the next, so I decided to post. Thanks to '-'IncubusHelen'-', Epic Skittles (whose name is awesome), and EdwardISLestat for their reviews of last chapter. Okay...enough of my babbling. On with the show! _**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

To say my family was pissed would be an extreme understatement. As I predicted, Em wanted to kill my father with Edward and Jasper's help; Carlisle was ready to kick him back out the door again; Esme's compassion earned him her pity; my sisters wanted to scratch his eyes out and feed them to the local wildlife for breakfast. After begging and pleading, they all agreed that Jackson (or Jack as he told everyone to call him) had to stay and help us fight Shamus.

We hadn't told my father about when we'd encountered Shamus before. He cornered me one afternoon and just stared me down, creeping me out like none other. I'd been reading and looked up from my book (Canterbury Tales) and glared at him in frustration.

"Can I help you," I asked petulantly.

"You don't get to speak to your father like that, young lady. I deserve respect."

_Damn it all anyway! He still makes me feel like an eight year old. _

"Sorry. What did you need, Jack?"

He sighed and settled himself into the cushy armchair beside me.

"I've been meaning to ask you…do you know why Shamus targeted you as his prey?"

"Um," shit, "yeah, sort of. He kind of…hunted me…when I was human."

Anger flashed in his eyes and his hands clenched, nearly taking off the arms of the chair as he gripped them tightly. I quickly put my hand over his to reassure him.

"I'm okay, Dad. Jasper saved me. Well, the whole Cullen family did," I said, grinning slightly.

"Obviously. I'm so angry with myself right now!"

"I can see that. Why?"

He looked away, but before he did I caught the pain on his face.

"I helped someone who tried to kill you _and_ your husband _twice_. How could I do something so terrible to my own daughter?"

His hand slipped out from under mine as he rose to pace the room. I had wondered the same thing, but had come to an unexpected conclusion.

"Dad, you couldn't have known when Shamus helped you escape the Volturi that he wanted you to hurt me and Jasper. This isn't your fault."

His anguished eyes looked at me incredulously, darting away quickly.

"I could have said no, Sam. I could have stopped him, but I did this anyway."

"Yeah, you did, and I'm not going to tell you that it wasn't shitty of you. But…I think you knew that, with or without your help, Shamus would come after us. You somehow knew working with him would stop him from doing the damage he wanted to from the start. Dad, it worked! Jasper is alive and completely healed, as am I. There isn't any real lasting damage to either one of us. Besides, you're doing the right thing _now_ by giving us the chance to stop him. Please stop blaming yourself, Dad. We forgive you."

He stared at me again, baffled. His mouth opened and closed about a million times before he was capable of speech, and even then it was garbled and unintelligible. I had to bite down on my lip to stop the laughter that threatened at his shell-shocked expression. I heard the door open then and looked up to see my husband gliding through the door, a frown on his face. His eyes took in my father, then burned holes in my retinas. I shrugged.

"What's going on in here, Samantha?"

"Dunno. I told my dad we forgive him for working with Shamus."

Understanding lit his features and it seemed like he joined in my mirth.

"I see. Jack, are you all right?"

"I—you—what kind of game are you playing with me, Samantha Jo Hil-Whitlock?"

I smiled at him, trying to show my sincerity.

"No games, Daddy. We really do forgive you."

He looked incredulously at Jasper and I did laugh then.

"We know you didn't _want_ to hurt us, Jack. You did, obviously, but you're trying to make it right," my husband soothed. I smiled slightly at him and turned back to my father.

"I…I don't want to lose another parent because I'm too stupid to see your side of things, Dad."

"Oh…"

I rolled my eyes and stood, crossing the room in an instant and throwing my arms around his neck. He stood still for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me. Jasper caught my eye over my father's shoulder, laughter filling their golden depths. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, sending him a wave of annoyance. I knew what he was thinking; I'd basically thrown myself at someone who I'd hated not twenty-four hours before. _Well, people can change, you redneck Texan_. His body shook with suppressed laughter as he excused himself and left the room.

My father pulled back, looking into my eyes like he'd never seen me before. I'll admit that I felt a little sorry for him, spending the last fourteen years of his life with no one to love or even call a friend. I shuddered to think of anyone like that, much less my father.

In that instant, I was determined to make sure he had at least one person love him unconditionally and that I'd always be that person. I grinned up at him and he responded with a smile I remembered from the time he'd been with us. We'd all been so happy with each other, and hints of that joy were starting to come back.

"You know, Sam, you remind me so much of your mother when you smile like that."

"Really? Wait, you remember Mom?"

He chuckled, taking my arm and leading me back to the chairs. After we were seated, he turned back to me.

"Yes, I do. I remember you and your brother, too. After my transformation, Aro told me my human memories would fade. I was _not_ going to let you guys go, so I thought about all of you for hours every day."

"So, you remember everything?"

He shook his head sadly.

"No. I only had a few memories that were clear to me as a vampire; my wedding day, the day you and your brother were born, telling you goodbye before my trip to Italy-the last time I saw you."

"Well…we have time now to make more memories together. I can tell you what I remember about Mom and Matt, too, if you want."

He smiled, taking my hand and squeezing tightly.

"I'd like that. A lot."

Surprisingly, I was actually looking forward to getting to know my dad again. As I launched into the story of him dropping me on my head into a bathtub full of water, I thought about our relationship. After all the years of thinking he abandoned us, the anger disappeared when he'd told his horror story. Normally, I wasn't this easily swayed, but something made me trust him implicitly. Little did I know that trusting him with our lives would lead to catastrophe.

* * *

The next month, I was busier than I ever remember being. Since neither Alice nor I saw anything about Shamus, we strategized relentlessly in order to be ready. The whole family spent each morning planning our defense against him, even though Carlisle insisted it was only a back up plan. My father's input helped us to know the enemy's weaknesses and strengths, which was extremely helpful in planning our attack.

Jasper and I spent time with our sisters and brothers in the afternoons. They were all teaching me about fighting. Jazz hated this part of the day because it meant possibly hurting me. We paired off into couples and would use each other as practice dummies. I was terrible when we started training, which meant Jasper kicked my sorry ass. The look on his face when he pinned me was physically painful for me to see. I explained that he was actually helping me with our sparring and he finally saw reason, acknowledging that defending myself was a priority. Edward and Emmett had the same trouble training their wives, but we knew sparring with our respective spouses would make communicating easier now and in the heat of battle.

With all of this chaos, my father and I still found time to get to know each other. It felt indescribable to be able to share my life with a father I'd written off at the age of ten. He seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me as much as he wanted me to know him. His voracious appetite for stories from my childhood (AKA humiliation beyond belief) amused and embarrassed me at the same time. One night, I was telling him the story of my brother's seventh birthday party.

"Matt was obsessed with cars that year. He'd play for hours with his damn Matchbox micros. Anyway, he'd seen this ugly Fischer Price plastic car one time when we'd been shopping, and he wanted it so badly he could taste it. Mom saved for months to get the damn thing. He pulled the sheet off it and started screeching when he saw what it was. Uncle Skip had to put him in the car because he was too busy running around it to get in himself.

After that, no one could get Matt out without a crowbar. I, of course, wanted to drive it. He would _not_ let me in to save his own life; he even skipped cake to keep me out. I was so mad at him. So, I pretended to be a nice sister and push him around…kind of like a stroller or something. He was busy talking to one of his friends (who was across the yard) and never saw the tree coming. I rammed him into that trunk hard enough that he almost hit his head on the steering wheel. Mom was so pissed."

I trailed off, grinning, at the thought of Matt getting his comeuppance. My father smacking the back of my head snapped my attention back. I scowled at him.

"That wasn't nice, Samantha."

I rolled my eyes, rubbing the spot where he'd hit me theatrically.

"I've already been punished for it…besides, he wasn't really hurt," I smirked.

Jasper chuckled from across the room where he sat playing chess with Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him and glared at Emmett (who was clearly holding back laughter).

"Oh, shut up, you two. It's not like Esme hasn't run you through the ringer for fighting…in the house, out in the yard, at school… Yeah, that's what I thought," I said victoriously as they turned back to their game. "He bruised his—"

Alice running into the library cut me off. Edward reached out and grasped her around the waist, effectively stopping her. I caught the panicked look in her eyes and immediately went to Jasper, planting myself in his lap and squeezing him tightly. I knew this would be bad; my dream was coming true. Unfortunately, I'd only seen her coming into the room and myself going to Jasper. The dream had stopped before anyone said anything.

"Alice, are you sure?"

Five pairs of eyes stared at Alice. She never flinched under the scrutiny.

"What's going on, kids?"

I glanced at my father, shrugging, before turning back to my sister. She looked terrified now. Her babbling let me know exactly how scared she was by what she'd just seen.

"Shamus…two days…attacking…Volturi…kill us all!"

Edward soothed his wife, murmuring in her ear.

"Alice, my love, you need to calm down. I'll tell them."

"Somebody spit it out," Emmett shouted as the rest of the family filed in.

"She saw Shamus coming in two days. He's gone to the Volturi. They're coming here to get your father back and to punish us for harboring a fugitive. Damn it, Aro has always wanted a reason to dispose of us; we're too powerful and he's afraid of us. Now he's got one and plans to use it to get his wish."

Carlisle came forward shaking his head.

"I'm sure he can be reasoned with, son. We are no threat to their rule."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Edward had been the one to explain the Volturi's raison d'etre to me before my transformation. I knew Aro especially was weary of the Cullen family because of our large number and our special abilities. Jasper's warning squeeze on my arm had me snapping my jaw shut and biting my tongue. Arguing wouldn't help us now. Biting the inside of my cheek, I listened as Edward and Carlisle continued to argue.

"You know very well that once Aro wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. Reason will no longer play a part in his plans. Carlisle, we have to defend ourselves somehow."

He sighed, adopting his son's signature sign of stress: his long fingers pinched the bridge of his patrician's nose. _Oh, shit! He's pissed now…nicely done, Eddie._ Edward growled and glared at me as my anger almost blew the top of my head off.

"Sam, you are not helping!"

"Duh…neither are you, brother." _Please, let me talk to him…and stay quiet!_

A moment later, he sighed, motioning me forward with a negligent wave of his hand as he made his way to Alice. I watched him wrap his arms around her tiny form and rest his chin on her shoulder. Shaking my head to get my focus back, I gently pushed my husband away and moved to stand in front of my second father.

"Dad…you know we're right. Alice saw this happen. We have no time to stop them from coming and nothing we say to them will keep them from killing us. Shamus has the brothers convinced we're dangerous and he's going to use anything as an excuse to get rid of us. Aro's scared of us, and he doesn't tolerate things he's scared of; he doesn't let them live. I don't want all of you to die because of me," I trailed off in a whisper, trying desperately to hold in the sobs.

Jasper's hand rested on my shoulder for a second, forcing a wave of calm through me, before he wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to murmur in my ear.

"This is not your fault, my love. Shamus is completely to blame. Remember what you told me: he is the monster who started this, not you."

I jerked in his hold and my eyes darted around the room as someone cleared their throat. My eyes found Emmett's and almost flinched at the anger in them. I sighed, bracing myself for the lecture that was coming.

"Knock it off, Might Mouse. Don't make me kick your tiny ass."

I laughed as Esme half-heartedly chastised him for his language.

"As _if_, Em. I could take you with my hands tied behind my back…but I'll stop anyway. Thanks."

He nodded and turned back to his wife, grasping her like his life was about to end. With a jolt, I realized it very well may be ending entirely too soon. Everyone in this room could be dead within the next forty-eight hours. _Son of a bitch! Can't I just be happy? Why can't Fate stop messing with my family and me? There has to be some way to stop this from happening. _With my mind in a jumble, I couldn't think of a thing that could help the people I loved the most in the world and I felt useless.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Try**-Bebo Norman (Jackson POV), **Getting to Know You**-The King and I & **I So Hate Consequences**-Relient K

_**I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, review and tell me...you can also criticize, if you found something you didn't like about it. Either way, you get a snippet of chapter 9 for your input. So, hit the periwinkle button to your left:D Thanks! Samantha**_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_**I love it when inspiration strikes:D It means faster writing, ergo faster updates. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to '-'IncubusHelen'-' and Epic Skittles for their reviews. On with the show! **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next two days were torture. Sitting around waiting to die was nearly as painful as the three-day transformation that made me immortal. There was one ginormous difference between the change and waiting for the Volturi: I'd actually _wanted_ to die the first time. This time…not so much. Now, I had _so_ much more to live for…Jasper, my siblings, my newfound parents, and my father. A paltry month was not enough time to get to know the man who'd given me my human life. I wanted so much more, and I know he did, too.

Obviously, none of us wanted to die. Happiness was ours now, and giving that up would suck. We all racked our brains to try to find something that would stop the blood bath (no pun intended) that would happen when the rulers of our world arrived. I damned Shamus to the deepest, fieriest pits of Hell for causing this and prayed for a way to stop him.

Alice preferred to make more constructive use of her time by trying to see the outcome of our plans. The rest of the family also used their time more judicially when plotting. Emmett and Edward sparred with each other, trying to find new moves to incapacitate quickly and permanently. Jasper, my sisters and I gave pointers from the sidelines. Carlisle and Esme made arrangements for alternate living accommodations, should we survive this battle.

As for our time together, we spent the most with our spousal units. I felt bad for my father, who was proverbially left out in the cold as the ninth wheel. I made it a point to spend my ritual hour with him on both days. We still shared stories about one another, like we'd know these things about each other forever, when in all reality we knew it'd be more like hours. Neither of us cared; we shared anyway. The rest of the family joined us occasionally in our discussions, as well.

We found ourselves staying in the same room for a large chunk of the day and night. The nine of us found comfort in each other's presence and basked in it while we had the opportunity. Emmett and Edward tried to beat my father at any game imaginable while their wives and I shook our heads at their childishness. Jasper joined them when the emotions got to be too much for him to handle. I knew it helped him take his mind off everyone's underlying fear and sorrow, so I couldn't begrudge him that time.

It was in the middle of one such session, which happened to be an epic game of War, that Alice and I simultaneously had a vision about the upcoming battle. I gasped and heard her do the same as my world went black.

_The back yard is full of angry-looking red-eyed vampires. At the center of the crowd stands the legendary Volturi. Their skin is paper thin and pastier than any vampire's skin I've ever seen. Aro, clearly in charge of everything around him, finally looks at me. I fight back a shiver and gaze back at him, trying to hide my fear. Jasper's hand squeezes my shoulder, but I refuse to break eye contact with the monster in front of me. His sudden smile sickens me._

"_Hello, dear. Congratulations on your marriage and subsequent change. It is a pity that we must destroy you and your new family for your crimes, especially since you are so powerful."_

"_We've done nothing wrong Aro," Carlisle steps forward bravely. _

_I nearly flinch as I watch him approach our now enemies without protection. Edward growls his agreement behind me. Aro smiles at my second father like he is an infant who does not understand his parent's punishment. It is clearly patronizing and enrages me further, all the while scaring me witless. My husband's hold is the only thing between me and this arrogant asshole's death. Regardless, I know what will stop him; I know what I have to do…I hope my family understands._

"_Aro, may I speak to you and your brothers…alone?"_

I snapped back to the present and bolted into a sitting position. Jasper had to flinch back to stop me from head-butting him. Regardless of that evasive maneuver, my hands flew out to my sides and hit him square in the chest. Hearing the air rush out of his useless lungs brought my attention to him.

"Damn it, woman! Watch where you aim those things."

"Sorry, Jazz. Alice, what did you see?"

She turned to me with horror in her eyes.

"Why did you do that, Sam? What are you planning?"

The rest of the family (barring Edward, who'd seen both of our visions) looked at us both in confusion. Emmett was the first to demand information.

"Damn you both, would someone _please_ tell the rest of us what the hell is going on here?"

"Watch your mouth, Em," I corrected automatically, "Calm down. I know what's going to stop the Volturi."

Alice snorted, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Doing what you're thinking of doing will _not_ save us," she spat.

_Ah…she's already seen what I'm going to tell Aro. Shit. _

Jasper suddenly spun me around, his anger flowing through me as his hands gripped my arms. If I'd been human, the grip would have turned my bones into dust. As a vampire, I barely flinched…until I met his eyes. _Crap! He figured it out! _Fear dominated any other emotion in them, and it silenced the angry expletives on my tongue.

"Samantha, you aren't--?"

I sighed, standing and grabbing his hand, dragging him into the hall and out the front door. This needed to be said in private and quickly…before it was too late. He needed to keep this quiet from the rest, or it wouldn't ever work.

_**Jasper POV**_

I followed my wife into the forest, still angry about the vision she'd had. She suddenly stopped, jarring me out of the haze I'd been in since we'd left the house. Finally focused on reality, I felt the fear, determination, sorrow, love; the rush of emotion confused me. My hands framed her face, forcing her to look at me.

"Samantha, what is going on here?"

"Jazz…"

I waited as she calmed herself with my help. When she looked into my eyes again, they were void of anything. The blankness sent a bolt of anxiety and fear through me. I instinctively knew something terrible was going to happen. My eyes widened as she spoke.

"Jasper, I can't let all of you die. Your family, my father…you."

"They're your family, too, lovely."

She sighed, her tiny hand covering my lips.

"Shut up and let me finish. I know how to stop them from hurting you, Jasper. Aro clearly wants to use my power for his own gain. I'm going to offer myself to him…but only if he spares your lives."

"NO," I roared.

"Jasper, I have to…it's the only way now," she whispered, staring at her feet.

I babbled as my brain tried to make sense of what my wife was going to do.

"We can fight them off, Samantha. We're strong enough to stop them, so don't worry. I know we'll win."

She shook her head, framing my face with her hands. I did the same to her, trying to keep her from doing what I knew she was going to d for our family.

"I love you, Samantha. You can't do this to me…us. I _need_ you. Please, my love. We just found each other again. Don't leave me."

Her hands moved to cover my mouth. I stared down at her, panicked. Her emotionless mask cracked and crumbled and she threw herself into my arms, burying her face in my chest while she sobbed.

"I love you, too, Jasper. Leaving you is almost going to kill me. But, we'll both survive. Your—our family will, too. I have to do this, Jazz…I have to save them."

She sensed the skepticism in my silence and pulled back, staring into my eyes once more. The depth of love and sadness there made my heart swell and break in the same non-existent beat.

"This can't work, darlin'."

"It can…and it will. Aro won't hurt me, honey. He wants what I have to offer too badly to do that. My deal will save all of us. What else can I do? Please, Jasper, help me do this."

Her eyes begged me to trust her as the air whooshed from my lungs. My eyes closed as I gently pushed her away from my body. I heard her gasp as I backed away, trying to put more distance between us. The sound tore the rest of my heart out, but I knew this had to be done.

"Jasper--?"

"Go. NOW," I screamed when she hesitated. I opened my eyes to see her staring back at me, un-shed-able tears filling her now slightly orange eyes. _They match her father's_, I thought with bitterness.

"I can only stop our—my family for so long. They won't let you go if they know what you're up to. Alice has probably already seen it. Stop the Volturi from finding us…I'll tell everyone what you've done once you've had ample time to get to Aro. Good luck…and thank you for our lives."

I turned to go and was almost out of the clearing when she whispered to my retreating figure.

"I'll love you forever. Please, forgive me."

_There's nothing to forgive, my one and only love. I'll love you forever and a day. Forgive me for the pain you're in now. I hope it will make it easier for you to do what you have to do. We'll all miss you for the rest of our lives. Be safe, my Samantha._

_**My POV**_

_Oh, God, what have I done?_ I sank to my knees as I watched my husband run into the forest. _He hates me now. How could I do this to him? _I gathered my courage. _No, Sam, you _have_ to do this. It will keep him and your—his family alive. He's giving you a head start. Go to Aro before Alice can see enough to tell the family and stop you._

I shook myself metaphorically and physically and got to my feet, my emotions now buried deep. My emotionless zombie phase had officially begun. _Now…to find the bastard who's the cause of it._ I ran off through the woods, heading to where I knew Aro would be 'hunting' with his guard in preparation for the fight they thought was coming. I was smug as I thought of his thwarted plan to kill my—Jasper's family. _I bet he's never lost anything in his whole existence. Guess what, asshole: you lost to me the minute you messed with family. _

* * *

The Volturi's smelled like a musty attic or basement that's been unused for thousands of years. I wrinkled my nose as I came upon the clearing where they'd just finished massacring a group of tourists from Seattle. _Those poor people. I hope they won't make me feed as they do…I couldn't live with myself. _Pushing the thought from my head, I made myself known to the guard. The second biggest vampire I'd ever seen was in my face in a second, his hands trapping my own in his iron grasp.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here," he screamed in my face. I almost flinched back, but did my best to glare at him as I spoke.

"Back off, Goliath. I'm not going to hurt any of you; I just want to speak with Aro."

A watery voice from behind Mr. Jolly Green Giant sent shivers down my spine; I knew that voice. It had inspired the terror that had inevitably led me here. My eyes sought him out. The vision I'd had hadn't shown me the sinister glint in Aro's eyes that hid behind the pretense of civility.

"Felix, you may let her go. This lovely young one means no harm. Hello, my dear. Would you care to join me on a walk," he asked as Felix (AKA tall fry) glared at me once and backed away completely. I nodded and walked to him, cautiously taking the arm he offered as we walked into the surrounding forest. The bastard Shamus caught my eye and winked before we were out of sight of the camp. I shuddered.

"I assume you are here about your father, child," Aro broke my reverie.

"Yes. And my—the Cullens. You know who I am and what my power is, Aro. I am willing to give you my…services in exchange for their safety."

He looked honestly intrigued. I mentally crossed my fingers that he would take me up. I knew he would, of course, but there was still a chance he'd kill us all anyway. I held my breath as he deliberated. _I wish Jasper was here to tell me what he was feeling_, I thought as I watched a thousand different emotions flitter across his face. Suddenly, the stony impartial mask was back in place.

"You tempt me, dear. I assume you have more stipulations than just the lives of your family."

_It sounds like he's going to accept, no matter what I ask of him. His gluttony for power made this easier than I thought._

"I do. The Cullens and my father are _not_ to be harmed. All of our lives are spared. If I become part of your guard, I will not feed on humans. I also ask for one last communication to the others; they need to know what's gone on here today. My service is yours if you meet these conditions. Do you agree?"

"Hmm…if it were only me, the deal would be done. However, there is the matter of my brothers. I must speak with them before any decision can be made."

I nodded, trying to look grateful and respectful rather than the impatient and angry I was actually feeling. He bought it; his smile totally creeped me out.

"Fabulous. Come with me back to our…camp. You may wait with the guard while we conference about your offer."

After he'd led us back, he called for his brothers and gathered with them in a tent that was in the center of the clearing. Felix was assigned to watch me and offered me a seat (which in giant dumb ass speak means pushing me around and shoving me onto a rock). I cringed away as Shamus stared at me across the distance. Trying to ignore him, my mind raced as I waited for the Volturi to come out. My eyes never left the flaps of the tent's entrance.

An eternity later, their paper-thin skin flashed in the diluted sunlight filtering through the trees. In formation, they glided to me, stopping about twenty feet away.

"It is done. Welcome to the Volturi, Samantha Whitlock."

_Thank God. I love you, Jasper. Please, be safe._

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Saved**-The Spill Canvas (Jasper) & **Goodbye to You**-Michelle Branch

_**Please...don't kill me! hides behind bullett-proof glass This was what came of my inspiration. I am not doing this to be evil to my characters. They told me what happened to them, so don't blame me. If you want to rip my head off...or if you want to pat me on the back for the plot twist that will surely bring many more chapters, review. You'll get a snippet of chapter 10 for your time. Thanks for reading either way. Samantha**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_**Happy early weekend, peeps! It's FRIDAY tomorrow:D Sorry...one too many cans of vanilla Pepsi today. I'm also sorry for the sadness of last chapter. Hopefully, this one will make you feel a little less hostile towards me and my story;) Thanks to '-'IncubusHelen'-' and AN Zoriah for their reviews lamenting the breakage of hearts. All of you readers rock my socks off! So...enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**My POV**_

15 years…180 months…780 weeks…5,475days…131,400 hours…7,884,000 minutes…473,040,000 seconds… I'd been away from Jasper for what seemed like an eternity. His face had been in my head every single one of the hundreds of millions of seconds since I'd been in Italy. Sleep would maybe have given a respite from the misery of seeing him knowing I'd never _see_ him, but being a vampire took that away from me, too. It seemed like my shitty luck from my human life was intact and flourishing.

Acting like the walking dead I in all actuality was helped ease the pain somewhat. The memories still tore down the wall I'd put up each night when I was by myself; with no distraction from my own thoughts, I was all too vulnerable. No matter how hard I tried, they broke me in ways I'd never even imagined; my husband, our family and my father flooded my thoughts—ripping my heart out at the same time.

That's how my nights were spent: torturing myself endlessly with thoughts of my loved ones. Some of the other guards were friendly and tried to engage me; Gianna and Heidi constantly tried to get me to do something with the others…games in the castle, clubbing in the big cities closest to Volterra, shopping wherever they happened to be going. I wasn't interested. None of it could make the ache in my chest go away.

The letter I'd sent my family eased the pain a minuscule amount. Aro had kept up that part of the deal and allowed me to talk to them one last time. I made sure to let them know that none of them would be harmed and that I was safe here…well, as safe as someone can be in Volterra. I also felt the strongest compulsion to apologize for how I'd had to leave them. Leaving them felt like betrayal, in a way, I think. This was all compounded when I had to tell them not to contact me. Aro had forbidden contact with them for the first hundred years of service.

Jasper, I knew, hated me for leaving, and that was bad enough. On top of that, I wasn't so sure of what the others would think of my decision…and me. I _was_ sure my father would understand why I'd given myself to save so many lives. He'd had my mom and us kids on his mind (at least partly) when he'd let himself be kept prisoner all those years. I felt that Carlisle would understand, too, since he always did whatever he had to for his family. Esme would miss me and worry about my safety and so would Alice…Edward and Emmett would also be anxious, but wouldn't let anyone know…Rosalie might be jumping for joy at the thought of my absence for all I knew. One thing was certain: they'd all suffer for what I'd done, at least a little bit.

_Suffer…_ I grinned at the use of that word as I thought of the one singular bright spot of my stay in this medieval fortress. Shamus had been brought back to Volterra with us and had been given a position on the guard, as well. For the first five years, he pursued me relentlessly. I'd catch him following me on my errands for the Volturi at least once a week. He would see me look at him and leer at me like I was a piece of meat to be devoured. I would suppress a shudder and turn away to finish my task.

After the first year of this with no other reaction than a slight grimace, Shamus got bored. Still, he wanted me. His pursuit became even more of a nuisance. There would be little gifts sent to me with his name attached. Not all of them were the kind of present you can gift wrap, if you get my drift. I was repulsed. My numbness chipped away a little as anger flared up. I'd throw out whatever he sent and the anger would be extinguished faster than the blink of an eye.

That mess went on for three and a half years before he got tired of rejection. The last year, he would let himself into my rooms at night when I'd zoned out. I could smell him later, when my barriers were back up and I could function. My addled brain felt the best thing for it would be to ignore it. Bad idea. This pissed him off like none other (which still gives me immense satisfaction). He was finally so mad that he cornered me one night. I was curled up in a ball on my bed, letting the misery take me until dawn, when he came in and trapped me under him.

"What the hell is the matter with you, bitch!"

"Um…one, I am not a bitch. Two, there is nothing the matter with me that you could fix. How about you get the hell out of my room?"

"NO! Not until you give me what I want."

Having nothing to lose, I got defensive.

"What do you want, asshole? I don't want to waste my eternity guessing."

"You, stupid slut! I want you. Why do you think I tried to kill your husband?"

That did it. No one ever spoke to me of Jasper unless they had a death wish. Fortunately, I was in control enough to know that Aro would be pissed if I killed Shamus. My anger needed an outlet, however, so I decided on a most vital part of his anatomy…I'll leave it to your imagination what I ripped off him. Anyway…I burned his appendage. He was mondo pissed and scared at the same time. I could almost smell it on him. I grinned as I turned on him.

"Get the hell out of my room, scum. I don't ever want you to come near me ever again. If I _ever_ see you, you'll lose the matching pair to what I just burned. Capiche?"

He whimpered and was out of the room faster than any human could see. I didn't see him again…more's the pity. That was the end of Shamus' stalking and I was glad of it for two reasons. One—the reminder of why I knew who the fuck he was disappeared; two—payback for stalking me as a human and bringing the Volturi down on us, thus exiling me to this Hell hole. Aro had called me in the next day to admonish me for my actions, but I gave less than a rat's ass. I knew he'd stand by our deal unless I actually killed one of his precious guards, so it didn't matter.

All that mattered was back in Forks. They were safe from these monsters as long as I was here, so here I was determined to stay…until someone came barging in to change my mind completely.

_**Jasper POV**_

15 years…180 months…780 weeks…5,475days…131,400 hours…7,884,000 minutes…473,040,000 seconds… I'd been away from Samantha for what seemed like an eternity. Her face had been in my head every single one of the hundreds of millions of seconds since she'd been away. Sleep would maybe have given a respite from the misery of seeing her knowing I'd never _see_ her, but being a vampire took that away from me, too. I mourned for my lost love as my past transgressions came back to bite me in the immortal ass.

That was the only explanation I could come up with as to why she was taken away: whatever higher being existed was punishing me for the murdering and stealing and coveting I'd ever done in both my lives. I'd killed so many in war, then killed even more to satiate my own vial needs. Coveting my Samantha had been the final straw; taking her had meant my—our doom.

I know that sounds melodramatic, but I'd convinced myself it was true. I moped around cursing myself for being weak and evil. Edward was so sick of me…well, the whole family was. When Esme started snapping at me, I decided that my curse was spreading to the family I loved; I had to go. So I did. Alice never saw it coming, so they had no chance of stopping me. I was in San Antonio before they even knew I was gone.

That just shows how much Alice was out of it. She'd been focusing all her energy on Samantha, so only the emergency visions actually got through. The whole family had been driven to distraction. None of us was the same anymore.

Her father had left the family after the first year; I followed him (metaphorically) four years later. That was where I was now, fifteen years later—being a nomadic hermit. I didn't keep contact with my family or anyone for that matter. The only way my family knew what I was doing was by following the credit card statements detailing the withdrawals of cash I made.

Not that I used it for much. I lived on the land, literally. I didn't need to sleep or buy food. I only went into towns for clothing after what I was wearing was nearly destroyed. It was hard to remember to keep up appearances, but I stripped and threw myself into the closest river or lake before I went and kept up the pretense of hiking as the reason for the dirty and ragged clothing.

I'm not exactly sure why I worried about appearances at all. I _wanted_ the Volturi to come for me; it meant I might get to see her again. Something deep inside stopped me from going on a killing spree to bring them down on me: Samantha would want me to stay alive. So, for her, I preserved my life.

My entire being cried out for her as I traveled. I knew my heart and soul were hers and resided wherever she did. The ache in my chest only dulled when I was hunting and even then it was still tangible. The bloodlust did nothing to rid me of my pain.

In the middle of one such hunt, I was jerked out of my predatory haze by the phone buzzing in my pocket. Normally, I ignored it. This time, something told me that answering the call would be the end of my suffering. My fingers pulled out the tiny sliver piece of plastic without realizing it. I answered without reading the display to see who had called.

"What?!"

A split second of silence was all I could hear before my sister was screeching at me.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jasper? We are all worried sick about you!"

"Pffft. I'm a vampire, sister dear. Nothing much can happen to me, in case you've forgotten. If you're only going to yell at me, I'm hanging up."

"NO! Don't you dare, Jasper. You have to listen to me. Sam needs you. You have to go to Italy. You have to find her."

I shook my head, wanting to do nothing more than that but knowing that I couldn't.

"Damn it, Alice. You tried getting me to do that for five fucking years. What makes you think it'll work now?"

"I saw you. I saw you go to her."

My entire body froze. This was _not_ what I'd expected.

"Wh-why?"

She sighed, frustrated.

"I don't _know_. I can't see _why_ you go, only that you do."

"Okay…so what happens when I get there?"

"You two leave together."

"Sure. And I'm the fucking Pope."

"It's true. You leave with Sam and you both come back to Forks."

_Oh, God, she's serious. She's going to be mine again!_

"When, Alice?"

"I see you there during the next full moon."

"Holy shit! That starts today."

"Yep. Your ticket will be ready for you when you get to the airport…wait, where are you?"

I laughed, the first happy laugh in fifteen years.

"Um…Glasgow?"

I could almost see her grinning at the phone.

"Perfect. Get your sorry butt cleaned up and to the airport. I'm booking you on the flight to Florence that takes off in three hours. You have security and whatever else to get through, so move!"

"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am."

"Don't start that military clap-trap with me, Jasper."

With that, she hung up on me. Deliriously happy, I took off toward the stream I smelled nearby.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was changed, clean, and raring to get the hell out of Scotland. The doors of the airport almost shattered behind me as I flung them open. People's fear started to seep past my happiness and I slowed down considerably. I took a deep breath and got in line for the nearest ticket counter.

Thoughts of my Samantha flooded me as I waited to get on the plane that would take me to her after so long. Our wedding day…and night, the day I'd met her in the ridiculously small airport in Port Angeles, the first time we'd… I mechanically completed the transfers in New York, London, and Rome. The final destination—Florence—seemed hours in coming and I sighed in relief as I disembarked and rented a car. As I sped down the road toward Volterra, I called Alice again to find out if she knew any more about how I'd get my love out. The frustration was clear in her voice.

"I'm seeing you talking your way in by telling the police outside the city you're on business for Carlisle. You make it as far as the castle, but after that it's all still too fuzzy to tell what will happen."

"Damn it. Well, at least I know _how _to get in. I can always improvise on the how-do-I-get-Samantha-out thing later. I'm still about forty-five minutes away…maybe something will come to us before I get there."

"I certainly hope so. Call me when you get closer."

I agreed before I hung up. My mind drifted as I drove closer to my wife; it seemed incapable of thinking of any suitable plan to get my love out of the Volturi's den. _Running in and out fast is _obviously_ not going to accomplish anything. Negotiating with these monsters is out of the question. Brute force isn't an option because they have me outnumbered at least thirty to one...same with storming the fort. Damn it all, I need more men! One empathetic vampire can't—wait! That's it!_

My phone ringing disturbed my elation at finally finding a way to get my wife out of Italy. I glanced at it in irritation, intent on ignoring its incessant interruption. Seeing that it was Alice changed my mind grudgingly.

"It's going to work, Jasper. Your plan is going to work."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank God. Anything I need to know?"

"Yes. Watch out for Jane and Alec. They'll ruin everything if they see you."

I shuddered, thinking of the only exception to enacting my plan.

"Okay. I'm coming up to the city gates now. How do I get past them?"

She scoffed at me.

"That part is too easy. Use what our immortality has given you, dear brother."

Confusion permeated my being.

"Uh…still clueless, Alice."

"You and Sam both need a large ego boost," she muttered, "Jasper, the guard will be female. Dazzle her and you'll slip right past with no trouble."

"Oh…_oh_," I said, a bit shocked.

"Idiot. Good luck, Jasper. Bring Sam back to us."

"You can bet on it," I said, hanging up.

As I passed the first obstacle, determination filled me. I _would _see my wife again; she _would_ be free from the prison sentence she'd given herself. If I failed in this mission, my life was forfeit as far as I was concerned. Ready to do anything to save the love of my existence, I stole my way into Volterra.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Seasons of Love**-RENT, **Dear God**-Avenged Sevenfold, **Trying**-Lifehouse & **Whatever It Takes**-Lifehouse

_**Yay! Jazz is finally going to get his wife back:D Sorry if it seems quick, but fifteen years of angst and depression are not fun to write. It would have made me too sad to get in their heads for that awful span of time, which I do enough talking about it in retrospect. Anyway...I hope this makes up for the sad cliffie from last chapter. Review and you get a snippet of chapter 11...c'mon, you know you wanna:D Thanks for reading...oh, and watch Grey's Anatomy tonight;) That is all. Turns off megaphone Samantha**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_**Okay, I know I suck at life. I'm really sorry for not posting in forever. To make it up to you, I'm posting this chapter as well as a bonus lemon chapter I wrote. Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 10: '-'IncubusHelen'-', Epic Skittles, and EdwardISLestat. You guys are fabulous! Also, thanks to those of you who've alerted me and this story. You guys rock, too:D Enough of my babble...see you at the end of the bonus lemon chappie! **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Getting into the castle was easier than I'd thought. Although, it might have had something to do with the heavy, dense waves of lust I was sending out. One by one, each vampire I met ran off to find someone or something upon which to slake their lust. I would've chuckled to myself at the sight of Volturi guard members running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but keeping my own desire in check while trying to remain unseen took up all of my attention.

Yes, that was my brilliant plan: make the guard so horny they stop doing their duty and start doing each other. So far, it was working, which shouldn't have surprised me but did anyway. My eyes found a large gathering of guards outside a set of double doors made of heavy oak. At the same time, I smelled the most miraculous scent: gardenias. _Samantha is in that room_, my mind and heart cried out. I had to fight to keep my feet planted and stay out of sight. I tried to be patient as I sent the most ferocious wave of desire at them that I could manage.

After about three minutes of being bombarded intensely, each of the twelve guards in front of Samantha's door disappeared. My heart was rejoicing, but my mind was still concentrating on staying where I was…this time because of my need for my wife. _You_ try making everyone around you want something so badly one can taste it and not want the same thing.

Because I was concentrating so hard, I missed the doors being flung open wide. I knew of nothing until a tiny body had thrown itself into my arms. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist as mine automatically did the same. Gardenia flooded my nose.

"Samantha," I whispered, burying my face in her soft hair.

"Jasper?"

Her tone questioned her own sanity. I smiled, holding her tighter.

"Yes, my only love."

Her sobs confused me.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

I could barely understand her through her crying.

"This is all my fault! You killed yourself because of me…now we're both _dead_! Jazz, what will our family do? This is going to destroy them."

"You aren't dead, lovely, and neither am I. We're both perfectly fine. Well, now that we've found each other again."

"But…how…why?"

She finally looked at me then and I was rendered speechless. Her eyes were now a beautiful shade of honey gold; the emotions in them floored me. I heard my own sharp intake of breath but couldn't fell like a fool for gasping like a girl. My fingers went to her face without permission, lightly tracing her lips and cheeks and anything they could touch. Happiness made me feel like I was floating. I watched her eyelids flutter closed with satisfaction; her lips parted under my gaze, much to my delight…and horror. We had to get out soon and had no time for distractions. I shook my head as I gripped her shoulders.

"I'll explain later. Samantha, we have to leave _now_," I whispered as I shook her gently.

"Oh, God. Get me the hell out of this God-forsaken place, Jasper. Please."

I obliged quickly, dragging her with me as I ran full speed through the dank corridors of this prison. The guards were occupied elsewhere, so all were still absent from their posts. _Thank God for miracles_, I thought as we ran into the city itself. A quick scan of the wall told me where it was low enough that we could scale it without attracting attention.

I signaled to my wife and helped her over. Following her, I smelled the scent of pine and maple as we ran into the forest surrounding the walls. Her tiny hand in mine squeezed and I glanced at her. The smile on her face caused one just as radiant on mine. _She's here. I set her free. She's HERE!_

_**My POV**_

I'd stopped dreaming of Jasper and our family a year after I'd left. Seeing my brothers and sisters and parents being torn apart made staying in Volterra that much harder. Jasper's agony was unbearable. I forced myself to stop seeing their futures; they were bleak and _almost_ made being here not worth the trouble.

Therefore, seeing my husband outside my room came as a shock. Okay, the second biggest shock of my life, if I'm going to be accurate. That moment came in a close second to finding out he'd survived the accident. As he led me out of the city and through the forest, I gave my mind time to adjust to the fact that he was really here…with me…now, in reality, not in my fantasies.

My happiness overflowed as I let myself believe what was happening and I almost started bouncing around like Alice. Jasper sensed my euphoria and sent it back at me with a grin on his face. My own dopey grin matched his as we approached Florence. Civilization seemed to bring me back down to Earth and I stopped us suddenly as confusion set in. He stared at me, silently asking what was wrong.

"Jazz…what are you doing here?"

His face fell a bit before he hid the hurt behind an emotionless mask.

"No, that's not what I mean. Of course I'm _glad_ you're here, but…why? And why the hell is everyone else?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded vigorously. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I had a second to wonder why he was angry as he led me to the closest fallen tree and sat me down. I stared up at his tortured face.

"You aren't going to like this, my love. Please, hear me out before you do anything rash. Do you promise?"

I nodded. He stared at me intensely and I sighed, raising my right hand and holding up my index, middle, and ring fingers in a habitual sign from my childhood. What, I was in the Girl Scouts.

"I swear I will do nothing until you're done talking. Get on with it, hillbilly."

He smirked slightly at that before he launched into the tale of his solitary storming of Volterra. Terror swept through me at the thought of him utterly defenseless stalking through the castle and I was frozen with fear. My hands gripped the log under me, shredding it to sawdust without a thought. My mind vaguely registered Jasper's voice and soothing presence through its haze of fear, but nothing actually touched my awareness until his hands gripped mine tightly. His power was unstoppable when he touched me, and I felt the calm flood me. I blinked and Jasper's worried face filled my vision. He let out s sigh of relief when he saw my eyes once again focus on reality.

"Thank God. Are you all right, darlin'?"

A thrill ran through me as I heard that pet name for me in the first time in fifteen years. All that time alone finally came back to bite me in the ass and I collapsed into his arms, sobbing my dead heart out. He murmured incoherently to me as he calmed me; terms of endearment and words of love settled me as his artificial calm filled me. My husband's every nuance filled my senses then: his smooth granite skin, his wonderful vanilla-sugar-caramel-fresh air-woodsy scent, the way his solid arms protected me needlessly and _so_ much more. I was overwhelmed.

"Jasper, I'm—"

"Shh. Don't say it. I know you only did it to save us. Thank you for that, by the way," he said, grinning down at me.

Without knowing what I was doing, I rode the wave of love and desire I felt and threw myself at him. I attacked his lips as my momentum rolled us off the log and onto the ground. His hands gripped my backside and a growl/moan slipped out of my mouth. Heaven had found me here on Earth as his lips moved down my neck, brushing my collarbone. My fingers buried themselves in his hair. _If I never have to stop this, it will be too soon._

A warm rush of air snapped me out of my haze. My eyes slowly blinked and focused on the empty space right in front of my face. _Where the hell is he? _I shook my head and glanced around me; I spotted my husband gripping a nearby tree trunk for dear life. A rush of disappointment hit me, followed by the burning of rejection.

_I knew it…he doesn't want me anymore. I've hurt him too much. How could I have expected him to take me back after I abandoned him for fifteen years? _ I heaved a mental sigh, trying to hold back the sob in reality. Jasper's eyes met mine, confusion clear in their tawny depths. I looked away, unable to stand seeing the revulsion that was sure to follow. Guilt flowed through me as I remembered how I had thrown myself at him.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for throwing myself at you like that."

His grin was quick as I glanced at his glorious face and fell as I looked away again.

"Don't be, Samantha."

I rolled my eyes, rejection's stinging making me angry.

"Whatever, Jasper. Let's just get the hell out of here. I'm tired of this country and tired of being—"

His huge hand cut off my speech. I glared up at him, silently asking what his problem was. A shadow of hurt flashed in his eyes before it was hidden behind his mask. I nearly flinched as his hands slid down to grasp my biceps; his grip could've torn off someone's head.

"Not before you tell me what the hell has you so pissed off!"

I sighed, not wanting to do this at that exact moment.

"It's nothing I don't deserve for what I've done, so it's not your fault."

He was silent for a moment and I could feel him scrutinizing my face. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unwanted because he could always read me well.

"Son of a whore's john! You think I don't want you. Am I right? Am. I. Right?"

Each word was punctuated by a shake. My neck flopped back, exposing my throat to him. Not wanting to fight, I spoke quickly.

"Yes, damn you! Let me go so we can get the fuck out of this god damned town!"

I struggled to free myself, but his grip was iron. Seeing the futility in fighting, I stilled and waited for him to get whatever it was out of his system. My body tensed for the blow to my heart I knew was coming.

"How could you think I don't want my wife?"

My eyes snapped to his, disbelief flooding me. The love and adoration in his eyes was my undoing. Word vomit spilled from my mouth like he knew it would.

"I abandoned you, Jasper. We've been apart for fifteen years and ninety percent of that was miserable for you and the whole family. That pain was _my fault_! How can you want me? I'm a horrible person, Jazz, I—"

"No. You are the bravest, strongest, most loving and generous person I've met. These years have been Hell for you, too. Samantha, your actions saved nine lives. Don't _ever_ be ashamed or apologize for that."

I stood in silence, staring up at his smoldering eyes. My life was suddenly complete again in that moment. My arms wrapped themselves around him and I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

His hands skimmed over my back, soothing as they made their way up and down my spine. A sigh of contentment slipped from me as I heard his reply.

"You are always and forever my life, my love, my wife. I've missed you."

In that second, I was determined to show him how much I missed him. My lips brushed across the small bit of collarbone that was exposed as my nimble hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He groaned as my hands brushed his bare chest and I grinned…until his hands stopped mine. I pouted up at him.

"I want you so badly it actually hurts, lovely, but we have to get out of here. They'll be realizing you're gone soon and we have to be gone before they do."

I knew he was right. Leaving became even more palatable when I thought of a way to occupy our time on the flight(s) back home. Grinning, I took his hand and streaked through the forest after him, grateful for airplane bathrooms.


	12. Bonus Lemon!

**Chapter 11.5-Bonus Lemon**

The check-in and airport security and lines seemed endless. I was anxious and grew more agitated the longer we waited. Jasper noticed my fidgeting and tried to calm me unsuccessfully. His eyes flickered to mine almost constantly, confusion deeply hidden in them. After my fiftieth sigh, he grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him. He stared down at me with a raised eyebrow until the word vomit started.

"I _really_ want to be out of this city and this country. The family is probably going crazy about now, so I want to see them right now. Sadly, I actually miss Forks, so I want to be home."

That was only the partial truth. My surprise for him when we finally got to board the God-forsaken plane was making me the most anxious. He chuckled and shook his head.

"All right, Samantha. Put your mind on autopilot for a while. That might help. I'll get us onto the plane."

* * *

Jasper's whisper in my ear brought me out of my reverie. Dazed, I stared at his beautiful face. His smile sent a tingle through me that went straight to my core. I suppressed a shudder as the flight attendant asked the passengers to buckle their seatbelts and turn off electronics.

"I told you we'd get off all right."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the moan that bubbled up in my throat. _He has to be feeling the lust rolling off me…he's got to be doing this on purpose. Is he trying to make me lose my mind? Because it's totally working._ He sat back in his seat and secured himself, gesturing for me to do the same. With shaking hands I copied his actions, sighing as the plane took off. He caught my eye and smiled again.

_Five more minutes…five more minutes…_ The mantra ran through my head as the seconds ticked by slowly. My hands gripped the armrests to keep myself from attacking my husband and having him right there in front of everyone. The ache between my legs got more uncomfortable with each miserable minute. When his fingers stared rubbing circles in my palm, I nearly exploded. I resolutely stared at my watch until I saw the full five minutes elapse. The millisecond after the announcement to unbuckle seatbelts and move around the cabin, I leaned over and whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in one minute. If you don't, you'll be sorry."

With that, I bolted out of my seat and into the tiny bathroom at the back of the plane. The seconds were agonizing still, but the door slowly opened after exactly sixty of them. I grinned as I saw his face peek in.

"Samantha—"

His words died on his fabulous lips as I yanked him into the room with me, almost slamming the door behind him. As soon as the lock engaged, I was on him like white on rice. _God, he tastes amazing! _My hands wandered over every inch of him I could reach and my mind did a happy dance when his returned the favor. Our lips were still glued together as I inched his shirt up his torso, exposing his glorious chest and stomach. He hissed quietly as my fingers trailed across the skin I'd unveiled. _We've both waited too long for this!_

_**Jasper POV**_

My wife never ceases to amaze me. I should have known she was planning something like this, but I couldn't bring myself to care as her fingers brushed my already raging erection. Biting down on her shoulder to muffle my moan, my hands gripped her butt and pulled her to me. We both groaned at the contact as my arousal ground against her.

"Jasper, take me now," she begged in my ear.

Our hands became a blur as we unfastened pants and pushed aside underwear. As I entered her, we both froze. She was unbelievably tight and wet; I almost lost it then and there. I registered her heavy breathing in my ear as she gripped my shoulders tightly. Her hips started twitching and I swear I died again. I groaned as her legs tightened around my waist (where they'd somehow ended up), effectively pulling me deeper into her center.

"Move, Jasper. I can't take it anymore. Please," she nearly sobbed.

_Who the hell am I to deny her anything?_ With one thrust, we both lost it. Our rhythm was faster than any human had any hope of imagining as we clung to each other. A sense of rightness came over me as we moved together and as we took each other over the edge, our souls melded together again. I felt whole for the first time in fifteen years.

_**My POV**_

His hands and mouth and…my favorite part of him led me on a frenzied path over the cliff we were both dying to jump off of. Biting back my reaction to his nimble fingers everywhere at once was a challenge I was more than glad to have and our final release was Earth-shattering. It melded our very souls together, I swear. As we rested against each other, panting for unneeded air, our eyes locked on each other's. There was no looking away as we communicated the depth of our emotions to each other. Words were useless at this point.

A sharp knock on the bathroom door brought us back to reality…and the fact that we were standing upright against the counter of an airplane bathroom, still linked together at our cores. I sighed and almost groaned aloud in displeasure as he withdrew and started to rearrange his clothing. In a satisfied daze, I did the same. I chuckled as I realized what was about to happen. Jasper looked at me inquisitively.

"I was just thinking that opening that door is going to be extremely embarrassing for us and for the person who needs to use the bathroom."

He bit his lip to stop his laughter, his arms wrapping around me.

"You would think of something like that, darlin'. It'll be okay, I promise," he said, grinning down at me. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I know. We're together, so there isn't a whole hell of a lot of anything that could ruin my day now. I love you, Jazz."

"I love you, too, my life. Come on now. Let's get the humiliation over with and done."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled open the door. The woman on the other side looked angry until she saw the two of us standing in the tiny ass room together. It was obvious what we'd been doing. I knew that if I'd been human, my face would be beet red by this point. I sighed and smiled apologetically to the woman as Jazz dragged me out of the bathroom.

"Sorry about the wait, ma'am," I heard him whisper as we moved past her.

When we were out of her hearing range, I hissed at Jasper.

"Could you have _been_ more embarrassing? Why did you say _anything_? It's a public bathroom, for Pete's sake. We can use it whenever and however we want!"

I could almost feel him rolling his eyes as I burned holes in the back of his head. He pulled me down into my seat before he answered.

"It's polite, Samantha. Besides, she was more embarrassed than we were."

I snorted. _Not bloody likely, you fricking redneck. Wait, why the hell do I care? This is the best I've felt in fifteen damn years. _I leaned into him and whispered in his ear so only he would hear.

"I'm sorry. This stupid little stuff means nothing. I love you."

His hand gripped mine as he turned his head and gently brushed his lips to mine.

"I love you, my wife. Let's go home, hmmm?"

I whole-heartedly agreed. _But…we still have a whole day on this plane. Oh, what fun we can have on our way there._

* * *

Song for the chapter: **Closer**-Nine Inch Nails

_**So...there is your present from me to you fabulous readers to make up for being a lax poster. Still sorry about that:( As always, review these chapters and you'll get a sneak peek of chapter 12. Thanks for understanding and for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. Toodles! Samantha**_

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

_**

* * *

Okay...I know I am an awful writer for making you guys wait so long for a chapter. Life has been extremely hectic lately and the inspiration for this story kind of went flat. Also, songfics kind of distracted me. But, those are just excuses. Please forgive the extreme tardiness of this chapter. My humble thanks go out to '-'IncubuHelen'-' and AN Zoriah for reviewing. My inspiration to write Anodyne is finally back and I hope this chapter makes up for lack of updates.

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 12**

After the longest (and shortest) twenty-seven hour flight in history, we were finally back in Washington. I was so excited to see my family again that I could barely stand it…neither could Jasper. His calming waves pretty much bounced right off me, much to his annoyance. He gave up trying after I hissed at him under my breath, almost literally throwing his hands up in the air in defeat shortly thereafter.

I obviously lacked enough control and concentration to drive home, so Jasper went to collect the rental car while I waited by the baggage claim. We both knew that we had no bags; this was an excuse for him to get a break from my enthusiasm for five minutes. The glee in his eyes when he turned to the rental counter made me roll my eyes. _I'm not that bad. Alice is about fifty times worse than me…right?_

As if thinking of her summoned her, she was in front of me in an instant. I blinked to clear the hallucination from my vision, but she was still there…only, the rest of the family had also appeared. A blur of black and white hurled itself at me and I was almost knocked to the floor as Alice tackled me in a hug. My arms wrapped around her automatically, my nose taking in her freesia-heather-new clothing scent.

"Alice?"

"Of course, silly girl. Did you think we'd wait until you got home to see you and Jasper?"

"Um…no?"

She laughed, the sound like bells. A deep voice piped up from behind her and I glanced up to see Emmett grinning at me. I was in his arms before I registered moving. His booming laugh filled the space around us as he spun us in a circle.

"Mighty Mouse!"

I smacked his arm as he sat me back on my feet.

"Shut up, Em. I can still kick your butt."

"Pffft…you wish, shorty."

"Oh, get out of the way, you big oaf," his wife hissed at him as her arms pushed him away and wrapped around me. Mine reciprocated automatically and with fervor.

"Welcome home, sister. We've missed you," she whispered in my ear as she disengaged from our hug. I grinned at her as Edward attempted to strangle me.

"Thank God you made it home safe."

I kissed his cheek as he backed away and put his arm around Alice's shoulder. Carlisle and Esme converged on me as one, making a Samantha sandwich.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, young lady. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, Mom. I missed you."

"We missed you, too, dear heart. If you ever scare your mother like that again," Carlisle trailed off.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry."

A sudden squeal broke up our mini huddle as Alice hurled herself at my husband. I laughed as she actually knocked him off his feet, as did the rest of our family. He glared at me when she finally let him up, but quickly forgot his anger as our brothers and sister squished him in a group hug. I heard their whispers of welcome and immediately felt awful for taking away their son and brother as well as myself. _I really didn't help them all that much, did I? We were all still alive, but completely miserable._ Edward and Jasper's eyes flickered toward me as they heard and felt my chaos. Edward spoke fervently.

"It doesn't matter, Sam. You _did_ save us, no matter how miserable we all were. We're here now because of _you_. Don't regret what you did."

I nodded at my brother as Jasper broke away from our siblings and greeted our parents. He hugged them quickly and made his way to me, his hands framing my face as he stared down at me.

"We've had this discussion, missy. Stop it right now or I'll—"

"I'm done, I swear. Can we just go home now," I begged my whole family.

Happiness flooded me as we got into the cars and drove away. _No, not driving away…driving towards home_, I thought, content.

I was immersed in my family up to my ears for about a week solid after we got back to Forks. My happiness seriously rivaled that of my wedding day. But, there was one thing missing: my father. No one knew where he was and he hadn't left any contact information to go on. I'd missed him since I'd been in Volterra and wanted to see him so much I could almost taste it.

Jasper and Edward were the only ones who knew how much my father's MIA status upset me. Well, Alice probably had _some_ idea since Edward can't keep a secret from his sneaky pixie of a wife, but I digress. My husband tried to comfort me and even started to look for Jack by contacting vampires he knew when he was still with Maria. They were all wary to talk to him since she was still bitter about his departure, and I was grateful that Jasper was willing to face this crazy woman's wrath to help me find my father. I loved him even more for it, but Jackson's absence was eating away at me and making me worry relentlessly.

The hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and the weeks into months. Before I'd realized it, five months had passed. No sign of my father had been seen, heard, or smelled since he'd left the Cullens in Denali eleven years prior. The bad thing about that was we had no way to find him, obviously. However, the silver lining was that no one had seen him dead. _God, can I _be_ anymore morbid?_

Thinking of my father, I sat staring out the glass wall of Jasper's library. He and my brothers had gone on a hunting trip, leaving their wives here to have some girl time…also known as time to brood without them to keep us distracted. I hated down time like this, but Jasper needed bonding time with our brothers, and I grudgingly admitted spending time with our sisters and Esme would benefit us. Carlisle was the only one of us exempt from the festivities, claiming the time for "medical research." I maintain to this day he just said that to get out of acting like a stupid teenage boy and/or immersing himself in the biggest chick convention of the century.

I started as my sisters and mother came in the room. The look in their eyes made me roll my own and return to staring out the window. _I hate how much they pity me. _Hands were on my shoulders and back in an instant and I felt their love and support, but wanted something more. Frustrated, I stood and crossed to one of the multitude of shelves and browsed Jasper's books. They let me get away with that for about a second before Alice called me out.

"You can't torture yourself like this forever, Sam."

I turned on her, sardonic and bitter.

"I think I can. Vampires have eternity to do whatever the hell they want."

"Samantha Jo Hildebrand Whitlock! You watch your mouth _and_ your attitude. Your sister is only trying to help you; she's done nothing to deserve your sarcasm or your anger. Stow it, young lady, or you will be barred from any type of music for a month!"

Properly chastised and feeling like a two-year-old who just got caught with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar, I stared determinately at my feet as I spoke.

"I'm sorry Alice. Well, all of you, really. I shouldn't be smacking you around with my emotional baggage. I'm just tired of worrying and everyone walking on eggshells around me and treating me like…"

"Like when Jasper died?"

Floored, my head snapped up and I stared at Rosalie.

"How did you—"

"I'm your sister; I know all. It's like sibling unagi," she said, grinning.

I couldn't help but grin back as I remembered our shared fondness for _Friends_. We'd watched countless episodes together in the first months of my time with the Cullens and after Jasper's absence. Loving my sister more than words for understanding, all I could do was smile. Alice rolled her eyes as she glanced at Esme as if begging for help dealing with us.

"Thanks for that, _Ross_. We understand, Sam. We just wish you would talk to us about it once in a while. If we knew how you were handling it, we wouldn't have to worry so much about you and what we say around you."

Regardless of how guilty I felt for making everyone worry about me, I hesitated to say anything about my father. Call me superstitious…

"I know this sounds absolutely idiotic, but it seems like talking about it will make it real and I won't see Jack ever again. Besides, with everything else going so well right now, it feels like not being able to find him is a punishment or something for finally getting a good chunk of my life back. Asking for more seems so selfish…"

Esme's arms wrapped around me as she whispered in my ear.

"You are not being punished, darling. You have nothing to be punished for. What have you done lately to anger God so?"

"Nothing," I mumbled as I felt my sisters' arms wrap around both of us in a group hug.

"There! You can't blame yourself for this because you've done nothing to deserve it. Remember that we don't actually know what happened to your father, if anything did."

I sighed, knowing they were all completely right. Snuggling deeper into the hug, I felt more clear-headed about everything than I had in months. Grinning, I pulled away slowly and spoke.

"Okay, bitches, what are we going to do with ourselves today?"

_**Jasper POV**_

Hunting had been fun, but I was still worried about my Samantha. My thoughts had been on her the whole trip and were still immersed in her now as we ran home. She was still obviously upset about her father and I had no clue what to do to help her. I knew her fears could turn out to be entirely rational, but I wanted them to be useless for her sanity's sake.

As we came up to the house, a wave of frustration hit me. Not sure where it came from, I glanced around and saw the angry look on Edward's face. _I should have expected that. Emmett never gets that frustrated about anything but sex. _At his snort,Inudged his shoulder.

_What's wrong, brother?_

"Your crazy wife. She's blaming herself for what's happening with Jack. Sam thinks that this is all a punishment for her getting her life back."

"Damn it all to Hell!"

"You have to talk to her, Jasper," Emmett piped in.

"I know that, you idiot!"

"Geez, Jazzy-poo. Sorry for getting your panties in a bunch."

I sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry, Em. I just don't know what I can do for her anymore. Nothing I do seems to take her mind off this."

We came to a stop in the yard, turning to each other. I was essentially begging my brothers to tell me what to do for my love. They both stared at me sympathetically until Carlisle spoke from behind us.

"All you can do is be there for her when she's ready to talk. You can't make her do anything she doesn't feel like doing."

I grinned as we all started towards the house.

"You're right, of course. Her stubborn streak is as wide as the damn Mississippi and I wouldn't change that for the world. What do you say to stealing our wives away for an afternoon alone together," I said as sudden inspiration hit.

A chorus of agreement sounded as we entered the house and heard bell-like laughter coming from my library. I looked to Edward to find out what the hell they were doing.

"They're watching 'Baby Mama.' Let's give them time to finish while we prepare for the afternoon."

We said a quick farewell to each other and were off in separate directions in the blink of an eye. I knew suddenly what I could do for my wife to ease some of her tension. _This is going to be good for both of us…and I cannot wait!_

_**My POV**_

Watching a movie with my girls had been more fun than I'd expected. My sisters and my mother always knew how to take my mind off my dark thoughts better than almost anyone. Jasper was the one exception to this and I almost literally ached for him as the movie finished.

We'd heard the boys come in about halfway through 'Baby Mama' but they hadn't disturbed us. I was both grateful and angry that Jasper didn't come to see me after almost two days apart and confusion was added to this conundrum as we heard the guys running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off.

Apprehensive about what they might be up to, we slowly opened the door to Jazz's library after the credits of the movie scrolled across the screen. Seeing nothing, I turned to whisper over my shoulder to the girls.

"I can't see anybody. What the hell is going on around here?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads. I sighed and glanced at Alice.

"Can you see what they're doing, Ali?"

"No. I've been trying since they all came in the front door. Damn it all, what are those nincompoops doing?"

Biting the inside of my cheek to stifle my laughter at her attempt to swear, I turned back to the hallway. Taking a deep breath, I raised my chin a notch and turned back one last time to the women behind me.

"Okay, kids. _I'm_ going out there to find out what they've got up their sleeves. If you're brave enough, we should split up and find our respective spousal units. Do anything and everything you can to get _something_ out of them. Shut up, Rose, you know what I mean. See you all later," I said as I slid silently out of the room.

Instinctively knowing Jasper was in our room, I ran up the stairs and paused outside our door. No sound was coming from inside, but I could smell him like he was standing next to me. Confused still and now a bit frustrated, I threw open the door to reveal my adorable husband sitting on the bed, as if he'd been waiting for me forever. I smiled and crossed the room to him, stopping just out of his reach.

"Hi. How was your movie?"

"It was fricking hilarious. We should watch it sometime. But you already knew what I thought of it…what's with the secrecy, bucko?"

His face was instantly an emotionless mask, which would have scared the shit out of me if I hadn't caught the twinkling of amusement in his eyes. I crossed my arms just under my breasts and glared at him.

"You'd better tell me, Jasper, or so help me God I'll—"

He was up and in my face in an instant, his hand covering my mouth.

"Fine. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I all planned an afternoon alone with our wives. You'll get nothing more out of me, you voracious little—"

His words caught in his throat as I licked the palm covering my mouth. I almost smirked when his breath came out on an almost silent moan. His eyes fluttered closed as he spoke.

"You are more dangerous than anything I've ever had the bad luck to encounter, my love. We're going to my surprise _now_ before I ravish you on the floor."

I grinned as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. Wanting to give him a hard time, I whispered so only he would hear.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that. You could have me now."

His groan echoed through the foyer as we ran out the door.

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Home**-Chris Daughtry, **Dream On**-Aerosmith & **The Middle**-Jimmy Eat World

_**So....what'd you think? I liked the fam time and the ooey-gooey-lovey-dovey stuff:D Please, review to tell me if you liked it, too. You'll get the bonus of me updating by the end of the week as well as a snippet from the upcoming chapter. Later! Samantha**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**

* * *

Okay...here we go! The beginning of the end:D This chapter and the epilogue are the final two chapters of Anodyne. Thanks to '-'IncubusHelen'-' and AN Zoriah for their reviews of the last chapter and rojalvr for the review of Exile. See you at the end of the epilogue!!!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

_**My POV**_

I knew somehow that we were running to our place—the clearing where we'd found each other again after the bombing. This made me happier than I could put into words; I missed it and hadn't been there since Jasper's and my night together before I went to the Volturi. Admittedly, I was also excited to see what he'd done to make it the Fairytale I knew he'd want for me. As he quirked an eyebrow at me over his shoulder, I trampled the inquisitiveness and excitement I was feeling and made my mind blank as moved.

Two semi-successful minutes of blocking my empathetic husband later, we were standing in the middle of our Utopia. Except now, it was completely different: a good sized fire burned in the middle of the empty space and it turned all the leaves around us gold with its light; a pile of pillows and blankets rested beside the fire. I grinned and threw my arms around Jasper's neck, grasping him for dear life as I whispered in his ear.

"How am I so totally lucky? You always know what I need and make sure I get it. You are completely perfect," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"It is I who is lucky, my only love. You are perfection in motion. Thank you for loving me, Samantha."

My lips crashed to his as he finished his sentence. Words were unnecessary as we made our way to the fluffy haven he'd made for us by the fire. The warmth as we came together made me feel clean and whole for the first time in so long.

What seemed like weeks later (but in all actuality was only three hours), we were still lying in front of the fire. Our limbs were entangled as we whispered to each other, as we had been for the past hour. This was the longest conversation we'd had since I'd been back from Volterra and it felt fantastic. I'd forgotten in our time apart just how relaxing and fun and hilarious and heart-mending talking to Jasper could be for both of us. Without the interruption our family members constantly provided, Heaven in the form of alone time was ours.

I said as much to Jazz and his laugh rang out and echoed across the clearing. Hearing that sound started to patch the hole in my heart that my father's absence was no doubt causing.

"Darlin', I told you privacy is a luxury that is nearly impossible to have in this family. I am glad you're enjoying our time away, though. I can finally see that sparkle in your eyes when you smile again. It's been too long since I've seen it," he said, tucking a length of my annoying hair behind my ear. I sighed and leaned into his hand, my eyes fluttering closed.

"I feel totally happy, Jazz. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Think nothing of it, my only love. Unfortunately, I think this time together should come to an end. Our family will be worrying about us soon. Shall we head back?"

I groaned and flopped over onto my back as he disengaged himself and stood. His foot tickled my ribs and I fought back any sort of reaction.

"Come on, lovely. Time to go."

"Noooooo! Please, Jazzy, can we stay?"

I turned over and turned my best pout on full blast as I stared at him. He stared down at me with an amused/sardonic grin splitting his face. After five minutes of this, I huffed and let him help me to my feet.

"God damn it all to Hell! You're no fun."

"Stop acting like a toddler and cover up that glorious ass of yours," he said, clearly holding back laughter.

After we'd both finished dressing, we turned to head back to the house…only to be stopped by a figure emerging from the edge of the trees. Even in the shadows and hundreds of yards away, I recognized the vampire coming towards us. I grinned.

"Daddy! Thank God you're—"

I broke off as I spotted the color of his eyes. Sadness ran through me at the thought that I might have been the cause of his slip back into the common vampire dietary lifestyle. Jasper's hand slipped into mine and I gripped it for dear life as I spoke.

"Dad, what happened? Why are you eating humans again?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you, you ungrateful brat!"

I recoiled, bumping into Jasper's chest. My breathing halted and started again in a disjointed rhythm. I had to force my tongue to work in order to speak.

"What do you mean? Dad, what's wrong?"

He was suddenly two feet in front of us, his face murderous. The bright ruby red of his eyes was swirling with his anger and I was frightened of my father for the first time in my entire existence.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did. I know what you've been telling people about me."

"Wh—"

"SHUT UP!"

His roar bounced around the clearing. When he spoke again, his voice was a deadly whisper.

"Never speak to me again, you ingrate. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a burden to you and that you won't have that burden any longer. Today is the last day you'll ever have to see me again."

"Dad, please, you can't hurt yourself!"

"You think I'm going to commit suicide? No, stupid girl, I'm going to kill _you_…and apparently your precious husband, as well, since he's already jumping to your defense."

I cringed as Jasper threw me behind himself and stared down my father. Confusion and hurt and fear were running through me so fast, it felt like my head was spinning. I just barely understood the argument Jackson and my husband were having.

"Listen to me, you crazy bastard; you will never touch one hair on my wife's head. Do I make myself clear?"

His almost maniacal laughter caused me to shudder.

"Oh, perfectly. Are you so willing to give your life for hers? Hasn't she told you what she's done to the man who gave her life? Well, then, let me enlighten you. Your angelic wife," he sneered, "has slandered my very name across the entire world. She's told anyone who will listen that I killed her mother and raped her and Matthew before setting the house on fire. Aro has made it perfectly clear that she—"

I cut him off as I heard the scum of the vampire world's name.

"Aro told you I said all of this?"

"Yes. He told me that for the past fifteen years, you've been able to talk of nothing but my indiscretions."

"But I—"

"I told you already to shut up. It's too late for your fake apologies. The brothers are on their way here, as well as someone I think you may be familiar with. Here they are now!"

He grinned and his eyes trailed behind us. I whirled, sensing something awful. _God, no! Not him,_ I thought as I watched Shamus reveal himself. At the same moment, the brothers glided out into the clearing along with ten of their guard. Shamus was suddenly inches from my face and I flinched back as his fingers tried to touch my face. His chuckle sent shivers coursing through me.

"I see you're still the feisty bitch who threatened to rip off my dick."

"I see your courage went out the fucking window along with your balls," I spat at him.

The resounding crack of his hand slapping me and Jasper's growling made my eardrums throb along with the pain of the gash he left behind on my cheek. I stared at Shamus in shock as I felt the venom slowly leaking out.

"Do you like my new little toy? It's something I made up after you so eloquently turned me down."

His lifted his hand to reveal the jagged implement in his palm.

"I finally found something that will cut through a vampire's skin like butter. Who would have thought it was something as simple as a little iron mixed with some silver could be the key to a vampire's undoing?" **(AN: I have absolutely no clue if this is even possible or if it would indeed tear vampire skin. I am so not a scientist. This is why it's called fiction. Go with it…)**

Jasper was clearly itching to fight as Shamus laughed and turned back to the Volturi and spoke.

"Here is the one who got away from you, brothers. Are you going to let her or her liberator get away with tricking the entirety of your guard as well as yourselves?"

Jackson glared at me and turned to speak to the papery-parchment colored vampires in front of us. Jasper's arms wound around my waist and we held on to each other fiercely as he spoke.

"She also lacks the capability to be loyal. I was her father and she spreads vicious lies about me to anyone who will listen. Can you, in the name of decency, let someone like her live? Anyone that defends her now should also be punished for his or her lack of judgment in having anything to do with her."

I stood frozen in place; this was my worst nightmare come to life. Jasper was going to die because of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. _Well, there is one last thing you can do. _A sense of dread filled me, quickly followed by determination as I made my decision. Gently, I turned in my husband's arms and looked up into his beautiful face.

"Jasper, please remember that I will always love you no matter what happens now. Please, tell the rest that I love them, too."

Terror flooded his features as he finally understood what I was doing.

"No! I can't lose you again! You can't leave me alone again, I won't survive this time."

My hands framed his beloved face as I smiled sadly at him.

"There is no way both of us are getting out of here alive. You still have a chance, and I _have_ to give it to you. I can't watch you die because of me. Not now, not ever. I love you too much for that. Do this for me, Jazz. Please," I begged him.

When I saw resignation and pain in his eyes and heard his telltale whooshing sigh, I knew I'd won this final argument with him. Relief flooded me as I threw my arms around him and grasped him tightly. He returned the embrace and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Samantha. You are now and will forever be my life, no matter where you are."

"I love you, too, Jasper. Please, live your life the best you can. Make sure the family does the same," I said as I quickly disengaged myself from his arms and moved toward my end.

Jasper POV

_There has to be some way to stop this! She _can't_ die; not when I've just gotten her back. God, if you truly care anything for us, you will find a way to stop this from happening._ My thoughts were frantic as I watched my love prepare to give up her life for me. Her voice tore me from my own inner dialogue.

"This man no longer has anything to do with me. Do not punish him for my misdeeds; that is not the wise and fair way of ruling you are known for."

Aro's laughter made my spine tingle and my stomach churn.

"Child, you try to flatter us after you show blatant disregard for our rule by escaping from our agreement?"

"No, I do not. I ask you to rule your loyal subjects as you should and let Jasper go free. He's done nothing I haven't asked of him. Bad judgment is hardly reason to kill someone."

"Very well, Samantha. Your beloved will be spared. Brothers, what say you? Shall this woman be punished for her crimes against us and her own flesh and blood?"

Two yeses came from the other ancient figures by his side. A chorus of growling ensued from the ten guard surrounding them. _They can smell the blood in the fucking water. Bastards completely get off on this. Sick freaks!_

"It's done, then. Alec, if you would…"

"Wait! Can I say something, please?"

I stared curiously at my wife's face. _What the hell is she planning?_ At Aro's nod, she turned to Jackson and started to speak.

"Dad, I hated you for so many years when I thought you just left us because you felt like it. I know now that you wanted us. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for doubting you…and for whatever you think it is that Aro told you I said. I understand why you're doing this now. I love you, Daddy."

Closing her eyes, she turned back to the brothers, ready for her death. The tension in my body almost had me ready to snap as I watched Alec move forward to take away her ability to defend herself. _Damn cowards have to kill innocent defenseless women rather than crazy men who are fricking homicidal! _ I couldn't make myself watch my only love's execution; I turned my eyes away, praying for a quick end for the both of us.

_**Jackson POV**_

How can I do this to my own daughter? She couldn't ever say or do the things I was told she'd done. I have to stop this! Sam can't die because of me.

_**My POV**_

I braced myself for the terrible blow I knew would be coming. Waiting for death was agony. _Why don't you assholes hurry the hell up already?_ My father's cry snapped my eyes open.

"NO! Don't hurt her!"

I watched in horror as my father ran towards me. He was next to me then, his arms around me like a vice. My body was suddenly launched into the air, away from the guard anxiously awaiting my death. I landed on my back in front of Jasper and made it to my feet just in time to see the men who had been my executioners become my father's instead.

"Oh my God! Daddy!"

I tried to get to my father, but Jasper held me still as he whispered in my ear.

"There's nothing you can do now, Samantha. I'm sorry, but your father is gone."

I sagged against him and stopped fighting as the truth of his words hit me in the chest. Without realizing it, I turned and wrapped myself around my only comfort, burying my face is his chest and locking my arms around his waist. Aro's voice ignited anger within me and I turned to glare as I listened.

"It seems his daughter's crimes were not so horrendous, after all. However, there is still the matter of your escape from Volterra, child."

"There most certainly is not!"

I spun around, wide-eyed, as did Jasper. Carlisle was standing behind us, flanked by the rest of our family. My adopted father stepped forward with a quick glance at Jasper and me before approaching the brothers.

"Carlisle, old friend—"

"I'm afraid we are not friends, Aro, if this is how you choose to rule our people. You know very well that Samantha did not willingly stay with you for fifteen years. The ultimatum you gave her was the only reason she had anything to do with you. Therefore, her 'escape' as you so lightly put it was merely self-preservation. Samantha is under no obligation to you now."

Mumbling sounded from the guard as the brothers turned to one another and spoke amongst themselves. The rest of the family made their way to us as they deliberated. We were both met with quiet whispers of welcome and grief for my father. I finally had to stop them before I went mad. After talk of my father ended, we sat in silence until Aro turned back to us.

"We have no choice but to let you go, Samantha. There is no reason to rid our world of someone as gifted as yourself. Go forth in peace, Cullen family."

They turned to go as Shamus let loose his anger.

"What the hell? This is bollocks! She outsmarted you, old fools! You're going to just let her go after she made you look like incompetent morons?"

Aro slowly turned toward him, his face filled with anger.

"Felix, take care of this trash."

Said guard advanced as the brothers and rest of the guard quietly made their way from the clearing. I watched with grim satisfaction as Felix beheaded Shamus and tore him into tiny pieces. Just as he was about to light the pile-o'-asshole on fire, I bolted to him and grabbed his hand.

"Felix, do you mind if I do the honors this once?"

He chuckled and placed the packet of matches in my hand as he backed away.

"Have at it. You deserve to be the one to end him."

I glanced at him, surprised.

"What? I might be a member of the Volturi, but this guy was a fucking ass hat."

I laughed as I struck the match, dropping it onto the pile of toxic waste that was the bane of my existence. What? So I'm prone to dramatics…sue me.

Satisfaction ran through me as I watched Shamus burn. Knowing I'd seen the last of this trouble put me at ease. Jasper led me away as Felix slinked into the woods after his masters. I laughed as I watched Edward and Emmett dance around the pyre, Esme admonishing them all the while. Jasper's cool breath on my ear brought my attention to him.

"It's over. I don't quite understand _how_, but it's finally over!"

I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yay! Do we get our happily ever after now? Pleeeeeease?"

He laughed as we exchanged Eskimo kisses. I grinned as his lips brushed mine.

"Of course, my love. Anything you want."

"Get a room!!!!!"

Jasper and I both turned on our brother at the same time.

"Emmett! Shut up," we shouted in unison before attaching ourselves at the lips again.

_God, it's great to be back to normal!_

* * *

Songs for the chapter: **Brighter Than Sunshine**-Aqualung, **The Road I'm On**-Three Doors Down, **Time**-Hootie and the Blowfish &

**Streetcorner Symphony**-Rob Thomas

* * *


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Jasper, what the Hell is going on? Where are you taking me? You do realize that being blind is only making me angry and isn't actually hindering me at all, right? Why are you doing this to—"

"Samantha, I love you more than my own life, but if you don't zip those luscious lips right now, you'll wish you had."

I sighed, knowing he'd think of something creative to do to me as I babbled. Leaving Jasper to his own devices when it came to punishment was enticing yet unwanted since we were in the middle of the fricking forest and he could leave me God only knew where. So…I shut my mouth and settled for digging my nails into the arm around my waist, grinning in satisfaction at his hiss of pain.

What seemed like hours of running around in circles later, Jasper pulled us to a stop. I felt him come around in front of me and start to remove the blindfold he's forced me into before we'd left the house. My hands itched to help him hasten his snail-like motions, but grasping the hem of my top stilled them. All I could see as the cloth left my head was Jasper's face. I heard nothing but the animals and light breeze through the trees. However, something smelled slightly off…like parchment or…

"Wrapping paper? Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale—"

"SURPRISE!"

Jasper stepped aside to reveal our entire family standing in front of a gigantic pile of brightly wrapped gifts. Stunned didn't even cover it as I stood frozen while my husband leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Happy birthday, darlin'."

_Holy crap! It's July 2__nd__ already? _I gave Jazz a quick squeeze before walking forward to the rest of our family. They all had the cheesiest grins on their faces… I almost laughed until Esme embraced me and whispered to me.

"Celebrate and enjoy the day that brought you to us, Sam. We love you."

I stuttered through a reply as she pulled away and was replaced by each member of our family in turn, each whispering their wishes for the happiest of birthdays. The love I felt for these people who had become my family was almost overwhelming.

"Thanks, you guys. You really didn't have to do this, you know."

Jasper's arms wound around my waist and his chin rested on my right shoulder, his cheek nuzzling mine, as we listened to Alice speak.

"We didn't have to, but it was really fun anyway!"

"Besides, it isn't every day that a girl turns 40," Emmett piped up.

I groaned as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. The reminder that, had I still been human, I would be officially over the hill this year was unwelcome. I obviously didn't look a day over twenty, but I was still irrationally sensitive about my age. Foggy memories of my mother's own reaction to her 40th birthday scared me senseless, thus my stupid worrying. Knowing that my father wouldn't be here to see this milestone also bothered me, but to a lesser extent then it would have a year ago.

"Thanks a _lot_, Em. You are such an a—"

"Watch your mouth," Esme and Carlisle both admonished.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and turned instead to the monstrous pile of gazillions of presents…that in all actuality consisted of no more than five decently sized packages.

"Can I open my presents now?"

As I opened each carefully selected gift (a collection of Jane Austen and the newest Christian Louboutin boots from Edward and Alice, bungee jumping equipment complete with outfit from Rose and Em, a month trip for two to France from Carlisle and Esme and an inscribed silver bracelet from Jasper), I thought back on the first forty years of my life. Everything that had happened to me had led me to Jasper and this fantastic family. Losing my biological mother (who had died in her sleep while I was in Italy) and father and brother was extremely hard to deal with, but earning this family in return made the suffering I had to endure totally worth every second with them.

Knowing that I'd have the next infinite number of years with these amazing people also warmed my long dead heart. I sometimes wondered what I'd done to deserve such love for such a long time. However, I'd long since stopped trying to figure it out and started simply enjoying the blessings I'd gotten. All because of a broken arm in an airport. Who knew?

* * *

Song for the chapter: **Hallelujah**-Paramore (who happens to be my newest musical obsession, btw)

_**I want to thank all of you who've reviewed and favorited and alerted me and this story. Anodyne is the last story in the Exile series. There may be one-shots of 'missing moments' if readers request them later, but I am not planning on writing anything more about spitfire Sam or her Jasper. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story or the chapters or whatever. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and alerting and favoriting:D *Loves you all* Samantha**_

_**P.S. You really should check out Paramore. They're kind of fanstastic...and their lead reads Twilight:D

* * *

**_


End file.
